Beyond the Mind, Beyond the Stars
by NovelistServant
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Megamind became Metro City's new hero, but when some new aliens land on Earth, the blue-headed genius will face greater villains and some unanswered questions.
1. Crash-Landing

Earth is far behind the rest of the planets that exist in the ever-growing universe; we all know this. Thousands of species have been lost in the dark warp of time, and thousands more survived to re-tell their tales and share wisdom among their people. While some terrorize planets and leave behind a large, forever-lasting scar, others have learned to keep to themselves, content, safe, and happy.

The complexity of the universe is beyond many species' minds; only a small handful can truly grasp the fact of how vast the universe and its galaxies are. Some are constantly exploring the cosmos and pushing the boundaries of time and space. Some have no interest in such things and work on growing as a race. Some have gained the wisdom and have learned a cold fact: while knowledge is powerful and valuable, there are some things worth keeping unknown.

Truly it would take a dizzying intellect to understand how many species, how many different kinds of people, are out there. The complexity of the human race alone is mind-blowing. Think of it from an outsider's perspective: a species broken up into different races based on geographic location, the planet broken up into one-hundred-and-ninety-six "countries" – each with its own ruler(s), traditions and laws – and the cultures and thoughts of all of the races and different kinds of humans in very confusing. Which country is known for the best laws? Who is gifted with weaponry? Why is one known for love? What is their history? What have they learned?

And that's not including the hundreds of thousands of alien species that dwell in the endless stars and galaxies.

Several humans have been captivated by their universe and how unexplored it is, eager to learn more about it every day. A young male-human, somewhere in his mid-twenties in Earth-years, enjoyed star-dazing through his electric telescope and looking at monitors' graphs on his highly-advanced laptop. The warm Floridian air felt cozy and the music of the insects and other creatures that shared the planet with humans sang into the starry night as the man and his co-workers observed and studied.

As the young man looked at his telescope, a light of red from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He tore away from the telescope and rolled his chair over to the laptop to read a report sent in from a satellite near Saturn, strong enough to detect action happening millions of light-years away. His hazel eyes grew small with a mixture of fear and amazement and he put a hand to his forehead and leaned against his chair.

"Sir, you might wanna take a look at this." The young man called.

An older gentleman with peppered-hair walked up and peered at the screen his scientist was staring at.

"Something alien is heading straight towards us. It might be possible it'll hit the moon, but it's not likely." The young man said.

"How far away is it?" The boss asked.

"It hasn't even reached our solar system yet, sir." The worker replied as he typed away. "But it's moving at light-year speed, far faster than anything from Earth! It'll most likely hit in twenty-four hours."

"Let's gather as much as we can before we call the media." The boss said as he walked around and started calling out orders to the other scientist. "We can't afford to stir the planet up for nothing, but it is our duty to warn people about this sort of thing. You, see if you can tell what it is. And you, pull out the list of national news-station across the world."

As the scientist got straight to work, the first man to spot it enhanced on the film of the strange beam of light flying through the sky and watched closely. To what would seem like a shooting-star to far too many people, the scientist knew that this was different. It didn't seem quite like a ship, but how would he know he's never seen one! The enhancing made it clear and the young man swore he could see some sort of person inside the beam of light, but he decided not to say anything in case he was wrong; the image was extremely fuzzy.

But nevertheless, a creature was flying towards Earth.

The man and many others worked tirelessly with the help of coffee and doughnuts all throughout the night and well into the noon, trying to figure out what this anomaly was.

Up in the northern half of the country, Metro City was a buzz. Noon in the summertime was always active and loud with many different types of people crowding the sidewalks. Some hurried to a diner or fast-food joint to eat lunch and have a few minutes to relax and before they had to get back to work. Cooks and servers worked non-stop, beads of sweat trickling down their skin as they worked harder than most people at that hour. Some were families finally leaving the house for a day on the outskirts of one of the Great Lakes, giving a sea without a beach. Fathers had their infants sit on their necks, smiling as they played with their hair, making the mother laugh. Some were couples walking with their fingers entangled, talking in endless pleasure or looking for a place to hold each other and have their lips meet in pure love.

Normalcy was a rare treat for the city, but was becoming more frequent in the last year since everything changed. A long-time hated villain named Megamind had proven that the impossible could become possible: he was now the hero of the skyscraper-decorated city. After the supposedly defeat of Metro Man, the takeover of Metro City and the creation and defeat of Titan, things were haywire. Backwards was forwards, upside down was downside up, good was bad and bad was good.

But that was okay. With time, the people were accustomed to the new "normal". Broken streets and buildings were rebuilt, a new museum was made newer, and Megamind had reigned as Metro City's hero and savior for over a year. Many rumors flew around, almost like jokes or the latest celebrity craze. Some teased that Metro Man wasn't really dead because Megamind was too good for that, but others would say that it was an accident. But it hardly mattered; Metro Man would always be honored, but things have changed and people have moved on.

Some people loved to whisper about Roxanne Richi dating the new hero of Metro City. Years ago, people had done the same with her and Metro Man, but now the man had changed and people seemed more intrigued into the new couple. Not that they were public about it, but when you're seen kissing at a restaurant, saving Roxanne from a falling building, caught hugging and crying and looking at each other in that certain way, it was hard say that it was just a rumor.

The day was hot, but hardly mattered to Megamind, who grew up wearing his favored black-leather tights. He rarely ever heated-up and quite enjoyed the sun on his blue skin. However, with the crowds swarming around and his attitude too good to ruin, he had used his holo-watch to buy lunch for Roxanne and bring it to her apartment, planted there to finish a report. She didn't like the fact that Megamind hid under the hologram of Bernard, but he made sure to deactivate it before she saw him and he wanted to walk freely without looks, good or bad, and no camera or questions or autographs, so Roxanne let it go and accepted the lunch and hour with Megamind without complaint.

When he walked for the lair after his little lunch-date, Megamind felt refreshed. He had enjoyed his time with the girl that changed everything, hearing her report and giving input, watching her play with her bangs when thinking, teasing her and flirting with the same sly smile he had used for years. He could see the whole day in front of him: finish a new plan with a fresh mind, finish in time for dinner, patrol the city, and tomorrow he and Minion would start building.

Dressed as Bernard, Megamind walked by workers hurrying back to work to avoid trouble with their bosses and children playing tag with their parents, barking and running after them to stay close. It felt good to be able to blend in and to get to escape every once and a while, to have the freedom to walk and just breathe.

Yes, an occasional burglar would strike, a case usually ignored my Metro Man with his attention on Megamind, and Megamind would act upon it and send them to jail, easing the police's worries, but really, there were no real villain to fight at the moment, no real threats. Though the coming of so was inevitable, Megamind did not let the relaxed months nerve him or make him grow lazy, therefore taking up small crimes when possible to stay fresh.

After some time, Megamind left the inner-workings of Metro City and entered a graveyard of factories and fish-hatcheries. They had proven over the years to be full of resources and materials Megamind needed for his inventions; what someone might see as junk, Megamind truly saw as treasure.

He walked up to one building with a fake observatory on the roof and walked right into the hologram of a wall that read in graffiti, "Go away. Nobody lives here." Megamind turned the rim of his watch and reappeared as himself. He sighed as the cool air of the once-evil lair touched his heated skin and smiled at the back of Minion and walked up to him; the fish was at the Death Ray and telescope controls and was working hard.

"Sir," Minion said, not looking away. "You might want to take a look at this."

Minion moved to the side and Megamind pressed a green eye against the telescope. Moving at an alarming rate flew a streak of light, heading for Earth.

"I heard the national news give a small report and thought to investigate while you were gone, sir." Minion explained. "I've calculated its landing point and it may be heading for Metro City."

"Anything familiar?" Megamind asked.

Though they were children when forced to feel from their home world, Minion remembered little things, vague details, about space and their home, which was better than what Megamind remembered: nothing. But Minion shook his head.

"I have no clue, sir. I have never seen a light like that before." Minion said. "It's moving incredibly fast and, according to the news, is a meteorite."

"Well, we will be keeping a close eye on it and making sure it doesn't do any harm. Make sure the Death Ray is fully loaded and ready. And no 'warming up's!" Megamind warned.

"You got it, boss." Minion said and the real work began.

As they worked, the hours ticked away and the sun touched the lake and started to sink below, creating stretched shadows for children to play with and dogs to bark at. The cool of the evening began to set in, and the streak of light could now be seen by the naked eye and it was clearly going to land in Metro City. Workers hurried home for dinner, showers, and bed. Teenagers and young adults were taking their place in the streets for a night on the town and partying the summer away.

Roxanne had drove up to the lair and ran in to join them. At the sounds of her steps, Megamind turned and smiled.

"Roxanne!"

"Megamind!" Roxanne breathed from all of her running and stood next to the hero of Metro City. "I'm guessing you saw the meteorite."

"Yes, but we'll take care of this soon enough." He promised the girl of his dreams. "Is the Death Ray ready, Minion? No 'warming up's?" Megamind asked the fish.

"Fully ready and operational, sir." Minion said, a hand on the switch.

Megamind grinned at the streak of light, his eyes flashing in excitement, and then yelled as he pointed to the machine, "Fire!"

Minion pulled the lever and the satellite shot right at the streak. The intensity of the beam drew a breeze and lifted some dust from the ground. The streak exploded from the ray's power and a loud screech, much like a siren's, blasted through the sky, making Megamind and Roxanne cover their ears and the brain-bots around the lair whine and hide in pain. The ray ceased the screeching, and the object fell directly below and crashed into the lake.

"Was that a person?!" Roxanne gasped as she cautiously unblocked her ears.

Rubbing a ringing ear, Megamind ran out and called, "Minion, get the car! We have to see what we hit!"

"On it, sir." Minion said and he and Roxanne followed.

The two defenders of Metro City and the reporter ran into the car and Minion drove around the outside of the lair and up to the harbor. They were able to stop right as a red hand crawled up from the water and tried to pull a body up onto the little patch of green before the planks of wood of the lakeside harbor. Some sort of creature coughed and groaned in pain and it pulled itself out of the lake and laid on its back, trying to catch its breath, its eyes closed.

Megamind, Minion and Roxanne got out of the car quickly and Megamind held out an arm to block Roxanne from any harm. They simply stared at the creature and Roxanne gripped Megamind's outstretched wrist.

"Megamind." she breathed.

His green eyes were small and lost his spark in shock. All of the sudden, he was overwhelmed with regret for what he had done. After all these years of life on Earth, of never thinking of what was out there, too consumed in his own silly life, something with the key to everything now laid at his feet.

Another alien had landed on Earth.

The alien slowly opened one of its eyes and saw the Earth-dwellers. It sprung up, turned to them, and got on its feet. The four stared at one another for a moment as the sun set behind the girl.

The alien appeared to be female, her skin a perfect red and her clothes maroon and raspberry. She had white hair that was pulled into a top doughnut-bun with a decorative, golden pin sticking out of it, and she had a bow carried across her chest. A dark, perfectly circular birthmark on her forehead hid shyly behind her pulled-back bangs.

Her shirt and pants were singed and holed; her skin was cut and bloody, she had old scars scattered throughout her body, and the right side of her face was burned and blistering; her silver eyes held anger and a twinge of fear. She stood as tall as possible, determined not to show weakness and appeared to be as tall as Minion.

"It's O and the K." Megamind called patiently, moving his hands in a sort of 'settle down' motion. "It'll be the O and the K."

Roxanne tried hard not to giggle or correct Megamind on how to say "okay". The alien stood frozen, as if observing the three. The alien's eyes were filled with confusion and fear. She pulled out the bow from around her chest, and laced her palm at her birthmark. When she pulled her hand away, a silver arrow emerged in her clutch and she quickly attached it to her bowstring. She aimed her weapon at the blue man, who shook off his amazement and put up his hands in surrender. She said something in a warning tone, but it was in her own foreign language.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Minion asked. "She has no idea what we're trying to do, and we don't know why she's here."

Megamind stared. He wondered what she had been through. Did she escape from a black-hole that swallowed up her planet, much like he and Minion did? Or did she simply come here to invade Earth? How much did she know? What was her story?

The alien relaxed at his expression. Her eyes softened and she lowered her bow and arrow. She looked so confused and hurt. She may appear to be the same age as Roxanne, but for a moment, she looked like a lost child, scared and alone.

The alien gave her arrow a flick of the wrist and it disappeared. She put her bow back around her chest and ran towards Megamind at high speeds to attack. She picked him up by the collar and pushed Roxanne away, making her hit the invisible car. Megamind gasped for Roxanne's safely and cringed at the sight of the alien that held him hostage, ready for a punch. What he did not expect, was a kiss full on the lips.

His eyes were wide open, but the girl's pair of eyes was closed. Megamind tried to push her away, but she had a tight hold on him. Minion covered glass bowl head with both hands and shut his eyes tight. Roxanne grew red and looked around for something to use as a weapon. At last, the alien threw Megamind to the side and begged him in English,

"I do not know who you are, but please… just leave me be!"

WHAM! Roxanne had found an old ore from a boat and smacked the alien on the right side of her face, making her scream and bend over as she put a hand to her burnt cheek.

"Only I'M allowed to do that!" Roxanne yelled in fury and aimed to swing again.

The alien saw the second blow coming and rolled to the side to avoid it. She pulled out a new arrow and shot it at Roxanne, who shielded herself with the ore and the arrow stuck there. Roxanne pulled the arrow out of the ore and threw it like a spear at the alien.

She bounced over and dodged it. "I do not want to fight you!" she yelled.

Megamind pulled out his gun and shot at her as she ran, leaving a trail of singed wood behind the girl. "Then you shouldn't have shot at Roxanne!" He yelled.

One shot got the alien at the ankle and she fell with a small roll. The alien shook her head and started to get again, but then her eyes got small and she looked around wildly. Megamind aimed to shoot again, but the alien's actions halted him. The alien started holding her head and squeezing her eyes tight as she groaned in pain and misery.

Roxanne ran up to Megamind's side and watched the girl. She shook her head like a wet dog and tried to see with her blurring vision.

"MOTHER!" She screamed, making the three heroes wince. "MOTHER! I AM TRYING! I AM…" She could not continue to speak, the pain too great.

"What is wrong with her?!" Roxanne asked.

"She is clearly deranged." Megamind observed and moved closer to Roxanne, ready to protect her if needed. "Minion, have the Sleeping Powder ready!"

"Yes, sir!" Minion said and quickly went to the car.

"Sleeping Powder?" Roxanne whispered.

"Much like the Knock-Out Spray and the Forget-Me Stick." Megamind hissed. "But better for farther distances, and I don't want to get to close."

The alien held her head and opened her eyes widely to try to see. Roxanne could see tears in the silver eyes and her anger was gone, leaving only fear. The reporter took a step forward, but Megamind grabbed her forearm.

"Roxanne, be careful!" He warmed, keeping an eye on the alien. "We have no idea what that thing is!"

"But she's hurt!" Roxanne said, watching the creature. "Maybe we could…"

The alien took in several deep breaths and seemed to be fighting whatever pain she was in, but only barely. "Mother!" She yelled at the sky. "Mother, I am trying… I am trying to see!"

The alien looked at Megamind and Roxanne and stood up straight. Megamind held out a protective arm in front of his girl and pointed his gun at the alien. Before anything else could happen, Minion used a gun from the car to shoot a smoke-bomb at the girl and hit her right in the face. White powder clouded her as she wheezed and coughed, her eyes turning red and puffy.

"NO!" She gaged. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

She fell on her knees and coughed and hacked hideously, the smoke tearing up her throat and making her eyes fill with tears, her mental pain mixing with her new physical pain.

"What on Earth was that?!" Roxanne asked.

"It's just Sleeping Powder!" Megamind exclaimed, fearing he may have hurt the alien more than intended. "It shouldn't hurt it! Just make it fall unconscious! Minion?!"

"Perhaps it is because she's a different species?" Minion guessed sheepishly with frightened hazel eyes.

The alien's breathed slowly calm and her energy weakened. Her arms gave way and she fell, struggling to keep her eyes open and her mind active.

"Mother… I am trying…" She breathed before the powder overcame her and forced her into sleep.

Megamind and Roxanne rushed to her and Megamind lifted her head and felt for a pulse, but she was still breathing and seemed okay; she simply had an over-reaction to the chemicals.

"Minion," Megamind ordered as the fish joined them. "Put her in the car; we'll keep a hold of her until we know everything. And make a note to do additional tests on the Sleeping Powder."

"Yes, sir."

"Megamind," Roxanne said as Minion picked up the alien bridal-style and gently put her in the back seat. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Megamind gave her a piercing look before turning away to head to the car. "What other choice do we have?" He asked. Roxanne didn't have an answer.

Once they got the stranger into the lair Minion headed for the First-Aid Kit and Roxanne looked over the girl. Even in her slumber, Roxanne could tell that she was still in great pain. The reporter grazed a soft finger on her right cheek and felt her blisters and burns. Was it just her, or did the burn seem smaller?

"I suppose that's from the Death Ray." Megamind said, interrupting Roxanne's thoughts, his elbows on his knees as he sat in his black chair.

His eyes always said it all, his face always very expressive. In the rain after he was unmasked, after he defeated Titan a year ago, every time words failed him, his eyes spoke. Roxanne read that he was conflicted, confused, unsure of what to do, and ashamed of hurting her with the Death Ray.

"Megamind," Roxanne said quietly to get him to look her in the eye. "Are you okay?"

Megamind looked away and let his head rest on his right hand. "I've made a terrible mistake shooting her. What on Earth was I thinking?! She could have been killed. I don't blame her for attacking."

Roxanne took his other gloved hands and said sweetly, "It'll be okay. You can't blame yourself; you didn't know. And we'll sort this out. Together."

Megamind looked back up at her and gave a small smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand. His smile did not last, and he muttered, "I wonder what she knows ab…"

Minion came in and opened the kit, cutting Megamind off, but the bald alien was grateful for it. "Okay, I suppose we could start off with…"

"Look!" Roxanne gasped and let go of Megamind's hand.

The alien's cheek was healing itself. The skin seemed to be rebuilding itself at an alarming pace and the specks of blood were being cleared away. The alien's face still look troubled as the burn healed, but she seemed more relax than before, like she had finally fallen into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

"Amazing." Roxanne breathed and grabbed a blanket from the couch. "She… I guess she can heal much faster than us." Roxanne threw the blanket over the alien and smoothed it out, making the stranger comfortable.

Megamind smiled as he watched Roxanne make sure the pillows were right so her neck wouldn't hurt, keeping an eye on the healing burn, and checking that the blanket covered her neck to toe and would keep her warm. Roxanne always saw the good in people; saw everyone as equal and worth giving a chance, even Megamind. To see her give that same chance to another alien, someone else who didn't deserve it, made his heart sing.

Roxanne turned from the alien and whispered, "Let's let her rest. We can talk to her in the morning."

Megamind nodded and put an arm around his girlfriend. With Minion following them, they left the living room and the alien alone.


	2. Battle Taken to Earth

She awoke to having the solar system's star hit her eyes. Dawn. She ached all over and her cheek felt a little numb. She placed a hand on it and felt no wound on it, but could tell one used to be there. She tried to think about what happened, where she was, but her mind was slow to think and refused to speed up.

She lifted her pounding head to look around and felt the blanket slide off of her shoulders. She looked at it in awe, wondering who would give it to her. She observed the room carefully and saw papers, desks, the couch she laid on, a coffee table, and an occasional brain-bot or two that amazed her, having never seen such a being. The brain-bots saw her awake and flew away.

She let the blanket fall on the floor as she let her legs dangled from the edge of the couch and she took in a few deep breaths. She gathered her strength to stand and rose slowly from the couch. It ached terribly and she had to try to walk. She limped a step forward and her head felt as if it was spinning. She tried to take another step, but slipped and fell.

Before she hit the ground, however, a pair of metallic hands caught her and guided her to the couch.

"Whoa, easy ma'am." A soothing voice said. "Just sit and rest. Here."

The alien saw a mug being settled into her hands gently by the same robotic fingers, but still did not look up, not having the strength to do so. She didn't know what to think of the strange green-tinted liquid, but it smelled divine and she really didn't care what it did to her anymore. She sipped it and felt a wave of comfort swarm her; her outsides many have healed, but inside she still had a long way to go.

The alien sighed and looked up at her caretaker. She saw a fish swimming inside a water0filled dome on top of a giant robotic body. Minion smiled his overbite smile at her and the alien felt no fear or shiver down her spine telling her to beware, however, she could not look him in the eye, only his gorilla-like shoulder.

She found it hard to resist letting her cheeks form a weak smile and she said in a small voice, "Thank you. What are you called?"

"Minion, ma'am." Minion said with a smile as the fish part of him bowed. "What is your name?"

"Somnioria." She answered down to her mug.

"It is a pleasure, Ms. Somnioria." Minion said. "The boss and Ms. Richi will be here shortly to meet you."

Before Somnioria could ask who they were, the door opened and she recognized the human female and the blue-skinned male. They saw that the visitor had woken up and Roxanne smiled as she walked up to Somnioria. Megamind smiled, but it did not reach his green eyes; he had so many questions, but he let his girlfriend do all the talking.

"Hi. I'm Roxanne and this is Megamind." Roxanne added, gesturing to her boyfriend. "Welcome to Earth."

"Earth." Somnioria repeated, testing the word in her mouth and only looking at Roxanne. "Thank you for your hospitality and comfort, Roxanne." She took another sip of her herbal tea and closed her eyes, trying to hold onto the peace that was drifting by.

The human-female sat next to her, wanting to ask questions, but also wanting to give her time to heal. Roxanne had always had a way with words and so she put her skills to the test.

"So, what brings you here?"

Somnioria gave a shiver. "I escaped." She muttered with her head down at her mug again.

"Escaped?" Roxanne asked concerned.

"There is so much…" Somnioria started, but stopped.

"No, don't worry about it!" Roxanne said quickly. "You don't have to say anything yet! I shouldn't have asked! I didn't mean…"

"No." Somnioira said as she shook her head. "I… I want to tell you. You deserve that much. It is… it is best to tell everything. It will hurt, but perhaps… but it will help relieve this pain." She sighed and sat her half-finished tea on the coffee-table.

Roxanne placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "We're here to listen." She said softly.

Somnioria looked up from the mug and at the Earth-dwellers, and began to share her tale. "I am a Genamite from the planet Sugalight of Wandering Paths Galaxy. My people pride themselves on honor, nobility, and protective arms. There, I lived with my mother and sister, training in the ways of the bow and mastering my powers of healing the broken. I was happy, content, and loved."

Megamind sat next to Roxanne to listen and Minion stood still. For a moment, for a shining moment, the morning belonged to Somnioria and her story. They clanged onto every word and stayed silent in hopes of not disturbing her story-telling.

"One day, some invaders came to our planet, believing it had resources valued by them, but was furious to discover their leads false. Their leader led a hideous attack on my people. I tried to help them… save them… but I saw many of my own slain… including my mother." Somnioria chocked and looked down at her hands and could almost see her mother head there, just like it was when she was close to death and cradling her.

"Their leader captured me and took me to his ship." Somnioria went on and blinked away the tears. "I am not sure how long I was gone, but it left like an eternity. At last, I was able to escape his chains and flee. I fled to this planet to try to recover and think of what to do next."

Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other, talking without words.

Minion placed a hand on Somnioria's other shoulder and said timidly, "I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you, Ms. Somnioira."

Somnioria jumped a little at Minion's touch and shook her head and said, "No. No need to apologize. I just… I just have to think." She picked up her mug and took a few sips of the tea, feeling a pain resurface and hoped she could stop it from coming.

The tea did nothing for her. Slowly, she could hear the voices again and her vision weaved in and out of focus. Though she sat planted on the couch, she felt like she was on a rocking spaceship. Somnioria's head started to pound once more, but she refused to react the way she did before; she was just starting to gain the Earth-dweller's trust and intended not to lose it. She allowed herself to rub a temple and try to stay in control.

Minion, trying to find some way of making her feel better, removed his hand and said, "I like your pin, ma'am."

Somnioria looked up and tried not to let her confusion flame her growing-temper. "Pin?" She repeated. "What pin?"

"In your hair." Minion said as he pointed to it with a smile. "It's pretty nice."

Somnioria reached up and touched her bun and felt the decorative pin. Her eyes got small with fear and, for the first time, anger. She shut her eyes tight and tried to pull the pin. A great tug and wave of pain from the top of her head traveled throughout her body and Somnioria gave a growl.

"You evil little…" She muttered.

She grasped the pin tightly and willed herself to pull. With a roar of pain, she pulled the pin out of her scalp and felt a wave of release consume her. The bottom part was covered in blood and her head swam for a moment.

"Poison!" Somnioria roared as she held the pin so tightly her red knuckles turned pink.

"Wait, what?" Minion asked as all attention was back on the new-comer.

"He POISONED me!" Somnioria bellowed and stood up and surprisingly-steady legs. "Moonstones, dried wings, I can even scent the added chemicals, now… did he not have enough?!"

Somnioria grabbed her bow, which had been laid by the couch, and she pulled out an arrow from her birthmark on her forehead. She threw the poison-pin up in the air and shot it as it fell and was level with her. The pin shattered into pieces and the arrow hit the opposite wall of the lair unshaken and left a spider-web crack in the cement.

Minion gave a high-pitched yell of surprised and Somnioria fell to her knees, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to fight the remaining pain. Though most of the poison was gone, a small amount remained that she would have to fight alone. The screams of her people and her mother threatened to enclose on her ears, but she blocked her mind from it and tried to think clearly, but her rage was making it nearly impossible.

"He took everything away from me." Somnioria muttered. "My home, my mother and sister, my honor, my _innocence_!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "And now, he tries to take away my mind?!"

"Who is 'he'?" Megamind asked as he stood up.

Somnioria turned to look at the three, bow in hand, and tried to will herself to calm down. They did not deserve this; they've been too good to her. She took in a breath as she stood and answered Megamind's question.

"He is called Yurektamee, the ruler of the Bildacons, a parasitic species who terrorize any planet they touch and drains it of resources. Colonies for breeding, farming, slave trade, and construction of weapons and spaceships have been made from fallen planets, if not destroyed."

"But who is he?" Megamind pressed, not quite sure Somnioria understood his question.

"He is evil." She stated plainly. "I have fought many races throughout the cosmos, but none like him. He is evil, has no honor or love, or even dignity, willing to tear down anything in his path to get what he wants. Yurektamee has spilt much blood over the hundreds of years of his reign. I just wish I had been able to end it before fleeing for my life." Somnioria added with a growl and shot another arrow at her first one; it split the first in half perfectly down the middle.

"But one day," Somnioria went on. "I will be ready for him. Stronger, better. When that day comes, I will destroy his army, his ship, and I will shatter his body. I will kill Yurektamee for destroying everything I had, and I will finally have my revenge." She turned sideways and Roxanne could see a new, unfamiliar fire in her silver eyes. A pair of eyes truly ready to kill. Without mercy.

"Somnioria," Roxanne breathed and the girl turned all the way to look at the human. "I'm sorry about what happened…"

An alarm sounded and Somnioria pulled out another arrow and aimed to shoot. Megamind and Minion ran to the controls of the Death Ray and the females watched closely.

"The Death Ray has picked up something nearby, sir." Minion said as they typed and calculated away.

Somnioria's hold of her bow lessened and it fell to the floor. "Yurektamee." She gasped.

The screen showed some sort of brown and red disk-shaped ship flying into the Earth atmosphere, following Somnioria's path perfectly.

"Yurektamee?" Megamind repeated as he looked at the ship.

"I am such an IDIOT!" Somnioria yelled and put her hands to her head. "Of course he tracked me! Why not?! He must be incredibly angry with me! Few have ever escaped alive! And yet I came HERE! I led him right… GHAW!" She roared. She picked up her bow and started to run out the door. "I have to go!"

"What?!" Megamind called and whistled. His brain-bots blocked Somnioria's path and she turned to see a scowling Megamind. "No! I'm afraid you're not going anywhere! It's your fault some mad-alien is heading for Metrocity!"

Megamind was angry at her for bringing an invader to his city, an invader he seemed doomed to lose to, but he never ran from a fight! Besides, Somnioria couldn't answer questions if she was dead.

"But I can make it right!" Somnioria argued. "Please! I have to avenge my people; I have to avenge my mother! I'm trying to right many wrongdoings!"

"Sorry, my red-skinned friend." Megamind sneered, his eyes flickering as he covered a shock expression of remembering that he once said something similar in jail. "But you're not going anywhere!" The blue-headed genius turned to Minion and said, "Ready the Sp-eee-ider-Bot! Gather as many weapons as you can! And have brain-bots guard Somnioria! We'll give our visitor a warm welcome!"

Minion ran off to begin preparations for battle.

"You do not understand, Megamind!" Somnioria yelled. "You CANNOT beat him! You do not know him like I do! Even an Alopexight could not fight him!"

"But he hasn't seen what I can do!" Megamind argued stubbornly, not knowing or caring what an Alopexight was. He turned to Roxanne and grabbed her by the elbows. "Stay here and stay safe." He kissed her cheek and ran off after Minion without another word.

"Wha… no, wait!" Roxanne called, but the doors were already closed. Roxanne groaned and said, "I can help!"

She looked at Somnioria and the alien looked around her, trying to see the spaceship out the windows. The alien then turned her focus to the reporter and looked at her questionably.

"Why did he leave you here?" She asked.

Roxanne shook her head in frustration and said, "To protect me, I guess."

Somnioria, surprisingly chuckled, reminded of someone she knew. "I understand how he feels. I too want my family safe, but I am sure you could fight if you wanted to."

"Well, thanks." Roxanne said a little bitterly, still frustrated. "I'm just worried about Megamind; you just said this guy's evil and has killed a lot of people before!"

"He has," Somnioria said with a nod. "But… perhaps no blood will be spilt today. If a few extra pair of hands are willing to do what it takes." She looked around and saw a small ray gun left on a table. She went over to it, picked it up, and tossed it to Roxanne. "Let us show Megamind and Minion how it is done."

Meanwhile, Megamind rode on the Spider-Bot to the edge of the lake on an empty street. It was a little before lunch and normally people would be walking the streets, but today everyone stayed cautiously indoors. Minion drove the car up to his boss's side and watched him carefully.

"Sir, are you sure we couldn't use Somnioria's help?" He called from an opened window.

"She's the reason Metrocity is in trouble, Minion." Megamind reminded him. "We cannot risk her causing any more trouble, or even hurting someone."

Minion looked out to the lake and the two could start to see the spaceship. The ship sped forward and the heroes braced themselves for attack. The ship, taller than most skyscrapers and three times as wide, landed as it sent a gust of wind in all direction on the road and made the pavement crumble slightly at the weight.

Once the air settled, a small flight of stairs descended and a door flew open. Megamind and Minion gasped to see for huge anthropomorphic cockroaches march with spears in hand in a square and line up for their leader. The alien called Yurektamee walked down the stairs and stared at Megamind with blood-thirsty red eyes.

Yurektamee was a pale purple color, with black hair long and tied back. His left claw-like hand bore a golden ring with his people's symbol on it, his right hand wore golden, sharpened brass knuckles. Instead of legs the ruler had hooves that turned into a flesh-pink and he wore no shirt, but a kilt of some sort for pants. He had a scabbard and sword on his right hip. He had no horns but saber teeth that glistened in the noon sun.

He gazed around with a bored expression on his face, and finally spoke, but in alien language. Megamind groaned in frustration. Of course Yurektamee wouldn't know English. He thought of how his first encounter with Somnioria went down and decided to act on body language and make it clear that he was not wanted here.

Megamind had the Spider-Bot aim a laser gun at Yurektamee and glared at him, his eyes saying it all. _"Go! Leave Metrocity!"_

Yurektamee gave a grunt like a hog and pointed to the blue-headed man. He gave an order to his cockroaches and they marched up to attack. At his signal, hundreds more came running out from the spaceship to fight.

"Get ready, Minion!" Megamind warned as he began to shoot at the cockroaches.

Though the gun did nothing when they hit their shells, when it hit their sensitive under-bellies the Bildacons were molecularly severed. Minion and the brain-bots fought the surprisingly well-trained bogs best to their ability, blasting and shooting the cockroaches to oblivion. Several piled on the Spider-Bot, and much like termites to wood, they chewed through the machine and tore out wires and metal.

"Oh, no." Megamind muttered and pressed the escape button.

He made a mental note to have the escape-chairs be safer as he flew through the air and screamed. He prepared to be crashed into a wall, but was caught in the arms of Somnioria, who drifted in the air and slowly landed in an alley to put Megamind down. Roxanne ran up and unstrapped him for the chair to hug her love.

"Megamind! Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not the O or the K!" Megamind growled and Roxanne let go. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Stopping you from becoming a pile of blue goo on the sidewalk." Rxanne snapped back.

"We do not have time for this." Somnioria hinted firmly. "I have to take down Yurektamee! Can you cover me from his Bildacons?"

"The roaches? Definitely!" Roxanne said with a smile.

"Will anyone listen to me?!" Megamind yelled as he rubbed his large blue head.

"Sorry, Megamind." Somnioria said as she readied an arrow her with bow. "But sometimes you must work with people you would rather not to have the desirable outcome." And with that she ran off into the battlefield.

Somnioria sprang up and started shooting Bildacons with her birthmark-arrows. She ran up to Minion as the bugs started to pile the car and shot them off, leaving them squealing on the road. She threw open the door and held out a hand.

"Come on! Do not give up; we will prevail!" Somnioria called.

"I like your attitude!" Minion said with a toothy smile and took the fellow alien's hand.

The two heard screams and looked at a grocery store being terrorized by the cockroaches. They were grabbing humans and dragging them out, trying to spear them and hurt them! And not just at the grocery, but other stores and buildings on the block. Somnioria ran up at super-sonic speed. She shot the Bildacons down and Minion grabbed a huge energy-blaster that he held on his shoulder and followed suit, taking down as many roaches as possible.

Behind them, Megamind blasted the Bildacons with his favored dehydration gun but had the weapon set to the rare setting of destroy. Roxanne followed and shot bugs as well. It seemed that the roaches were going for any action would inflict harm and destruction, but the Earth-dwellers were not having that.

Yurektamee watched with flaming eyes from the top of his ship that someone actually posed as a threat on this miserable planet. His eyes fell on Megamind, who was ordering the brain-bots – who were extremely affective on the army – and was striking down Yurektamee's soldiers one by one. Having enough, of the game, he jumped down and laded right on top of Megamind. Roxanne turned and gasped at Yurektamee, who was twice the size of Megamind, and the purple alien lifted Megamind up as he groaned in pain.

 _"_ _You honestly think you can measure up to me, Grathack?"_ Yurektamee said in a language only he could understand. _"I am Yurektamee, the Greatest Dictator of all cosmos!"_

 _"_ _NO!"_

Somnioria shot an arrow right at Yurektamee's exposed chest and he dropped Megamind and roared in pain, but the hit did not leave a wound on his purple skin and the arrow had been shattered. Roxanne helped Megamind up and they ran past Somnioria.

"Help your people! Get them to safely!" She yelled. "I will handle this noise."

Yurektamee stared and grinned at Somnioria. Every other time they had met, she had fear in her eyes. Not today; there was only determination, anger, rage and a promise in her silver eyes.

Yurektamee's sly grin made Somnioria sick to her stomach as he said with a chuckle, _"The planet Earth of the Milky Way Galaxy? Why would you pick this place to hide from me? Unless you expect to defeat me with nothing more than your bare hands."_

 _"_ _I do, and I will."_ Somnioria said in a low voice, taking a few steps towards her opponent. _"I shall avenge my people and the universe will know how I brought you to my feet, at my mercy, and how I tore you apart, like you to my soul."_

Yurektamee glared at Somnioria he lifted his ruby-incrusted sword to fight. _"To the death!"_

 _"_ _NO!"_ Somnioria yelled. _"To the pain!"_

The ruler paused and thought for a moment. _"I… I am not familiar with that phrase."_

 _"_ _Then I will elaborate and be sure to use small words so you will understand, you honorless buffoon!"_ Somnioria said coldly. _The whole world seemed to stop at watching the two prepare to fight. Though no one understood their language, they understood their tome and facial expressions, and that was enough. "To the pain means that the first thing you lose is your feet at the ankles, them your hands at the wrist, next your nose…"_

 _"_ _And my tongue, I suppose."_ Yurektamee said with a rather bored expression on his face.

 _"_ _Don't you DARE interrupt me!"_ Somnioria screeched. _"Next you will lose both of your eyes…"_

 _"_ _And then my ears?"_ Yurektamee guessed.

 _"_ _WRONG!"_ Somnioria roared. _"You keep your ears, so that every babe that cries at your sight will be yours to cherish! So that every mother that holds their child close and shrieks, 'Dear God, what IS that thing?' will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life! THAT is what 'to the pain' means, it means that I leave you in anguish and misery, and then I take out your heart… slowly!"_

Yurektamee gave a bark-like laugh and sneered, _"Just try, sweetheart."_

Somnioria's eyes flashed and she shot an arrow at her previous captor. He ran as fast as a horse as she shot at him, leaving a trail of dissolved arrows in Yurektamee's wake. He did a backflip and laded behind Somnioria. He swung his sword but she rolled to the side and Yurektamee swung again, but Somnioria blocked the sword with her bow. She tried to push the blade away from her, but Yurektamee kept it in between them firmly, threatening to go for her neck. Somnioria quickly kicked Yurektamee out of her way and did a backflip to run away and hide.

Yurektamee shook his head to focus and looked around. Many of the humans were in their buildings as Roxanne guided them to safety and Megamind, Minion and the brain-bots fought the Bildacons. Roxanne led some humans into a café and told them to duck under the tables for cover. Megamind and Minion worked together to dissolve and destroy the roaches. The horned-alien kept his eyes peeled for Somnioria; he had to take her down first.

 _"_ _Come out and fight me, you coward!"_ Yurektamee yelled. _"You're just like the rest of your people. Weak, spineless, you can't fight! Honorable, indeed!"_ He spat into the air.

An arrow came from nowhere and hit him in the shoulder. He roared and held it as his nerves sent pain everywhere, but the skin did not break.

 _"_ _To be honorable is not to win,"_ Somnioria's voice echoed in the dusty air. _"But to win the right way."_

Another arrow sped towards Yurektamee; he dodged it and many more came from various directions, making it hard to tell where the girl was. At last, when he had to bend down to dodge an arrow, he caught her running up to him to kick, but he grabbed Somnioria's ankle and gave an evil smile before swinging her to and fro and slamming her into the pavement. She refused to yell out in pain, refused to cry. She swore she could feel her trapped ankle break and her lungs felt heavy. Yurektamee threw Somnioria in the air and he kicked her into a window of a book store. The window shattered and cut into her back and she crashed into a bookshelf and stayed still.

Most of the bugs were gone now and Roxanne gasped as she turned away from a little girl clinging onto her and she saw Somnioria fallen, face cut and decorated with blood and stray strands of her fallen bun. Megamind and Minion turned in time to see Yurektamee land in front of her and she struggled to get up, favoring her broken ankle.

 _"_ _Look at you!"_ He laughed maliciously. _"You are weak! You are nothing!"_

 _"_ _She said…"_ Somnioria croaked as she stood tall. _"I am perfect… the way I am..."_

Yurektamee grinned even wider and used his brass knuckles to punch Somnioria in the jaw, leaving a bloody mess. He picked her by her shirt and said in a dark voice, _"Then she had low expectations."_

Somnioria spat out some blood on Yurektamee's cheek, making his eyes flash. He jumped in the air with a spin and kicked Somnioria out of his grasp. She fell and rolled on the road and tried to get up.

"Somnioria!" Roxanne cried as she stared to run.

"No!" Megamind and Somnioria yelled at the same time and Somnioria quickly shot an arrow at Roxanne's feet, making her stop running.

"Stay away!" Somnioria warned as she heard Yurektamee leap to stab her with his sword, but she rolled away in time painfully and the purple alien only hit road. "Keep your people safe!"

"But…"

Megamind grabbed Roxanne's wrist and pulled her away, keeping her in an alley with a few of brain-bots.

"What were you thinking?!" He asked, his eyes swimming in fear and concern.

Roxanne tore away from him and looked out to watch Somnioria dodge more of Yurektamee's attacks to avoid death's grasp. "But she'll die!" She cried out.

"We have to trust her." Megamind said as he watched Somnioria's arm receive a gash from Yurektamee's sword. He didn't like it much either, but if she can't beat Yurektamee, then who can? "We don't have a choice."

Somnioria quickly aimed an arrow for the road, but Yurektamee kicked her bow and arrow away from her, leaving her weaponless. He held the blade of his sword to her neck, and the world was still.

 _"_ _Beg me for your life."_ Yurektamee sneered.

 _"_ _Never."_ Somnioria said through gritted teeth. _"I have yet to sink that low."_

BANG! Minion had shot right at Yurektamee at Megamind's signal. Yurektamee held his head and his ears ringed and Somnioria crawled to her bow and stood up. Her eyes landed on Minion, with the huge blaster on his shoulder, and she mouthed,

"Thank you."

Minion gave a thumbs-up. Somnioria stretched out her arms and took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let go. The gash on cheek divided in size and her ankle felt better, much like a sprain now. She'd heal all the way latter; now she had to fight. Somnioria dodged a flying Yurektamee and put the bow around her chest. She pulled out an arrow and twirled it in her hands, making it grow longer.

Somnioria now had a spear in her hands and ran to Yurektamee. They clanged sword and spear together and tried to attack while block. Somnioria walked backwards as Yurektamee advanced. She could feel the time approaching, and with a fire in her heart and a prayer for luck, Somnioria leaped up into the air and stabbed Yurektamee in his hand that held his sword.

He fell to his knees with a cry and held his bleeding hand as Somnioria caught Yurektamee's sword and pointed to his bare chest. Somnioria caught her breath and Yurektamee looked at her with red-glowing eyes that held the deepest of hatred.

 _"_ _Do it!"_ He yelled, commanded, as he sat rolled into a ball, overwhelmed with pain from his hand; two of his fingers seemed to be barely hanging on.

For a moment, Somnioria could hear her people screaming, her mother gasping as she was stabbed, her sister calling her name, her home falling into despair and ruin. She could have sword she saw flames dancing. Her arms were ready, her muscles tensed up, but a single question flew by her head.

 _"_ _What would she think of me now?"_

Somnioria sighed and relaxed her grip on Yurektamee's sword. Instead of stabbing him, she made a huge gash on his cheek and on his right leg for good measure before she dropped it on the road and took a step back.

 _"_ _This is not right."_ Somnioria said to both herself and the world around her.

She turned away from her enemy and Roxanne, Minion and Megamind ran forward.

"Somnioria! Are you okay?" Roxanne asked.

"I am the O and the K, Roxanne." Somnioria said in a low voice. "I just… I just do not think my mother would have wanted one of her daughters to become murderers." She added and gave small smile.

The three smiled and Megamind took a step forward.

Somnioria gave a hideous gasp for air and a blade could be seen from her side, just below her ribs. The world turned slow; Megamind, Minion and Roxanne's minds went slow at realizing what happened. Behind Somnioria, Yurektamee had gathered the strength to pick up his sword and stab Somnioria.

With a wicked grin, he pulled out the blade and her blood splattered before she fell sideways. Minion quickly caught her before she hit the road and Megamind shot at Yurektamee but a few of his Bildacons had appeared and used their shells to shield their leader and pick him up. They ran and carried him to the ship and Megamind ran after them, but couldn't catch up to them before they closed the ship and began to fly away.

"NO!" Megamind roared in fury. "BRAIN-BOTS, AFTER HIM!"

"Megamind!" Roxanne cried out. He turned and saw Roxanne on her knees next to Minion. "S-Somnioria!"

Megamind remembered what happened and ran back to her. Her breaths were light and did not supply her with what her body needed. Her breathing patter was irregular and her eyes shed a few tears of pain as she tried to open her eye to see and her hands covered her wound. She couldn't see. She could only hear. Their voices were faded.

"What do we do?!"

"Roxanne, I don't know…"

"Maybe she can heal herself, like last time! We… we just have to close the wound!"

"Sir…"

"Somnioria!" One male voice called, bringing her into focus for a moment, but it slowly began to fade. "Don't worry! We won't… we won't let you… we won't give up! Just hold on! You have to heal! Try!"

"Sir, I just don't know…"

One final voice, from a spaceship over their heads, about to touch the clouds, rang in Somnioria's ears and was the last thing she heard.

 _"_ _I am coming back for your new planet, Somnioria! And when I do, dead or alive, it too will fall by my hands!"_

Somnioria couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. The last of her tears fell down her cheeks and she breathed, so quiet no one heard,

 _"_ _I am sorry, Mother… I tried…"_


	3. Reunion

Somnioria was running. She swatted vines and big leaves out of her way while she laughed. She could hear laughter ahead of her and that only made her run faster. Somnioria made it to a clearing where the glass the short and the land was flat. Trees and exotic plants decorated the planet and the sky showed the galaxy's many stars. It was dusk.

Somnioira looked around, searching for someone, and caught sight of a bush fluttering and she heard a breath of laughter. Somnioira smiled and ran across the field to get back into the woods and on track to find her target. The branch of a tree caught her foot, however, and the girl fell and surprisingly ached all over. She was slow to get up.

"I hope she's okay." A voice said.

"Yes." Somnioira said slowly as she tried to get up, but found a sharp pain on her side that dragged her back down to the ground. She laid there and felt another pain at her left ankle. "Yes, I am fine…" But Somnioira stopped.

The voice was different than what she expected, and seemed afar, like an echo. She tried to look around, but the pain kept her on her stomach on the cool soft grass. Somnioira closed her eyes and saw only darkness.

"She'll be fine, Ms. Richi." A reassuring voice said, trying to not only convince the other but itself. "Her organs seem better but she's… well she's still in the 'danger zone'."

A sigh escaped someone's lips and the first voice said, "I know she can heal quickly, but this isn't a burn on the cheek."

"I know. We just have to be patient. The boss is very worried about her."

"I don't blame him; we're all worried about Somnioira."

Her name made her understand that the pain she felt was real, but the rest was an illusion. She had been asleep, dreaming of playing on her home planet when she was a child. Somnioira struggled to open her eyes, but she managed.

She was back on the couch. Minion was on her right with Roxanne by his right side. She saw Somnioira open her eyes and smiled. Minion looked down at the red-skinned alien and smiled his sweet toothy grin. She tried to smile back, but now that she was fully awake the pain was worse than ever.

Tubes were connected to her right arm and were hooked up to a monitor that displayed information about Somnioira's health. Her hair was down from its favored bun and was long enough to go to her knees. She could heel bandages wrapped around her broken ankle and her waist. The pain mostly came from there and flooded her body, making it hard to move.

"Somnioira!" Roxanne cried out, looking ready to give her a hug but thought better to do so. "How do you feel?"

Somnioira swallowed, trying to find her vocal-cords, and finally said in a cracked voice, "Achy, but I will be fine."

Minion placed a soothing robotic hand on her forehead, as if reading her mind and telling her not to try to sit up. Somnioira agreed to the unspoken command happily. Her head spinning, she tried to think.

"Yurektamee." She breathed and looked at her new friends. "What happened? I… I let him go and…"

Roxanne looked hesitant, but said, "He stabbed you when your back was turned. He nearly got your ribs and lung. You lost so much blood, we thought…" Roxanne couldn't say anymore.

Somnioira used the little strength she had to grab Roxanne's hand that laid on the couch. "It is alright. What is done is done. It was my fault…"

"No!" Roxanne interrupted and covered both of their hands with her free one. "No, you can't blame yourself!"

"But it is true, Roxanne, there is no point in denying it." Somnioira said as her voice got stronger. "I know it was good to show mercy, but I did not do it for him; I did it for my mother. And it nearly cost me my life. I was foolish; I broke one of the most important Genamitian rules."

"And that would be…?" Minion asked timidly.

"Never turn your back on a known enemy." Somnioira said darkly and sighed. She looked around and asked, "Where is Megamind? He is not hurt, is he?"

"No," Minion answered quickly. "No, he's fine. He's just fixing a few brain-bots that were hurt while fighting the cockroaches."

Somnioira gave a puzzled look. "Brain-bots?"

Minion looked and saw one sniffing around for something and pointed to it. "There! The boss invented them years ago."

Somnioira stared at it and it noticed that the three were staring at it. It went up to the stranger and studied her before nudging her hand. Somnioira slowly petted the dome of the robot and it made a pleased noise before slipping under her arm.

"Oh," Somnioira said as she slowly sat up slightly to see better. "I see."

"I'll go and tell him you're awake." Minion volunteered and stood up. "He'll be delighted to know you're okay."

Minion walked away and the brain-bot flew after him, leaving the two females alone. There was a deafening silence for a few moment, but a thought came to Somnioira.

"How long has it been since our battle, Roxanne?" She asked.

"About a week." Roxanne said.

Somnioira gave a puzzling look. Of course Earth measurements of time wouldn't sink with her.

"Uh, seven days?" Roxanne tried.

Somnioira shrugged with the same confused look on her face. Roxanne laughed, reminded how cute Megamind was when he was lost, and the reporter's laughter made Somnioira laugh. Too soon, Somnioira stopped laughing from the pain it made at her side and rubbed it cautiously. Roxanne frowned at her side and wondered how long it would take for Somnioira to heal.

Megamind ran into the room with Minion behind him. "Somnioira! How do you feel?" He asked as he approached the couch.

"I am stable and should be for a long time." Somnioira said with a smile. "Thanks to you. The bandages helped more than you will ever know."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Megamind breathed and his smile dropped. "I'm afraid I must confess something to you. When we saw you heading for Metrocity, we… we shot you down." Somnioira subconsciously touched her right cheek where the burn had been eight days ago. "I'm truly very sorry, Somnioira. And I am sorry that I thought you had tried to hurt the city."

Somnioira saw the regret in his green eyes and the hint of anger she felt when he first explained what he done was gone. He took one of his gloved hands and grasped it. "There is no need to be sorry, Megamind. It is over and no permanent harm was done. I forgive you. I am just sorry I led Yurektamee here and caused your people such anguish."

Megamind looked up at her and smiled. Somnioira gladly returned it.

The next week was brighter than the glooming one of watching Somnioira carefully for signs of progress away from Death's clutch. Though everyone had work to do, Somnioira proved to be a pleasant house-guest, never in the way and always willing to help in any possible way.

Megamind and Minion worked on inventions and projects around the lair and Somnioira, who was told firmly to stay on the couch, always asked questions, some complex about equations and others simple Earth things she was excited to learn. Megamind was only too happy to have a new audience to teach and show his work to when Roxanne was at work.

Roxanne and Somnioira grew close over the days as well. Roxanne came by the lair like she did so often and always checked on Somnioira before spending time with her boyfriend. Somnioira highly encouraged Roxanne do this instead of hanging out with her on the couch and the red-skinned female would watch attentively from a distance if possible as the couple would hold each other and demonstrate pure love at its finest.

When Megamind was out of the lair, however, Roxanne would sit opposite of Somnioira and they would talk for hours at a time like old college girlfriends. Roxanne explained her job, her lifestyle, her past with Metro Man and Megamind's kidnappings, how Megamind became good, Titan, and how Metro City had changed. It felt good to tell her story openly to such a good audience, who gasped and dropped jaws at all the right times.

In return, Somnioira told facts about her people and what she knew of space. She kept some things to herself, and Roxanne was accepting of that, knowing Somnioira open up to her fully soon enough. So many times Megamind and Minion would come home to the lair after patrol and hear the two female laughing at a joke or story, giving bright smiles to the heroes and Roxanne would spring up to give Megamind a hug and a kiss while Somnioira grinned from the couch.

One day, when it hit Roxanne that Somnioira's hair was really tangled, she packed her hairbrush in her purse and offered to brush Somnioira's long white hair when she got to the lair and found the red alien alone. Somnioira turned and sat so Roxanne could sit behind her and brush her hair, a huge smile on her face. The minute Roxanne started to pull on her long locks, the reporter expected Somnioira to wince, but she only gave a happy hum and so Roxanne kept brushing it.

As the human brushed Somnioira's hair, she noticed how line, shiny, soft and beautiful her white hair was. It truly was a shame she kept it up in a bun all the time.

"Man, you have amazing hair." Roxanne complimented, making Somnioira open her eyes. "I could kill for hair like yours."

Somnioira chuckled and said, "You remind me so much of my little sister. She is the only reason my hair is as long as it is."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked, still brushing the long white locks.

"Well, if I had it my way," Somnioira explained. "My hair would be as short as yours. I actually love the way your bangs fall and how short and easy your hair is to take care of."

"Thanks." Roxanne said with a blush.

"But my sister, she loves to brush and fix my hair." Somnioira went on. "As children, that was one of her favorite things to do: play with my hair. She still loves to, so I can never cut it."

"You could." Roxanne suggested with a smile.

"No. It brings my sister happiness, so why ruin it for her when I can pull it up in a bun?" Somnioira pointed out.

Somnioira's smile faded. She missed her sister and her mother terribly, like a stomachache, but before it was easy to ignore. Now it slapped her across the face. Roxanne could sense her sorrow and decided to shift the topic a bit.

"What is she like?" Roxanne asked.

Somnioira smiled at remembrance of her little sister. "She is truly beautiful, inside and out. She is wise, compassionate, and yet knows how to put her foot down, unlike I who is aggressive and a brute."

"You're not a brute!" Roxanne argued.

"You saw how I shot the wall." Somnioira said as she eyebrowed the spider-web crack still in the wall. "You saw what I was willing to do to Yurektamee. You have only seen me when I am too tired to be as aggressive as normal. But she… she saw it like no one else did." Somnioira said as comfort consumed her, remembering her sister fondly. "She is a natural-born leader, and I am simply her protective general."

Roxanne giggled at the well-thought of metaphor and continued to comb through the white hair. They were silent, but Somnioira's thoughts had shifted to the future. She couldn't fly home yet, too hurt to travel safely, and she was sure Yurektamee would come back for her, dead or alive, to terrorize the Earth and drain it of resources.

Somnioira sighed and said quietly, "I have so much to do."

"And you won't do it alone." Roxanne promised firmly. "You're one of us, now. Megamind and Minion don't talk about it much, but they're aliens, too. They know what it's like. We're here for you and want to help."

"But you should not." Somnioira muttered. "You saw what he did to me; what if it happened to you, or Megamind? I would leave if I thought Yurektamee would follow and leave Earth alone, but I am sure he'll come back once he's ready and try to take control of your planet, or finish me off if he believes I am alive. Or both."

"Do you think Yurektamee thinks you're alive?" Roxanne asked.

Somnioira paused for a moment and said, "He knows I am strong; few survive his prison and even fewer escape. But I would not put it past his thick skull to believe that I am alive. Nevertheless, as good as fighters as you are, your best chance is for me to stay and fight him. And this time, I will finish Yurektamee." Somnioira swore.

"But not alone." Roxanne reminded her.

Somnioria chuckled. "No, not alone. You saved me, multiple times. I do not forget, Roxanne. I promise, I will not walk into the battlefield alone."

"I know you won't." Roxanne teased.

The two females laughed for an instant and Somnioria decided to change the topic of discussion. "So, you and Megamind seem very close."

Roxanne blushed a little as she felt for any knots in Somnioria's hair and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, pretty close."

"Are you other halves?" Somnioira asked excitedly.

"Are we… what?" Roxanne laughed.

"Other halves." Somnioria repeated. "When you fall in love with someone, you find that they complete you, make you a better person. You fit well together on a spiritual level and you find yourselves more whole than you ever dreamed of, because you found your other half."

"Oh." Roxanne breathed. "On Earth we call them 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. I know, it's a little weird, but it's the same thing."

"Oh." Somnioria stretched. "So, are you two the 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'?"

Roxanne laughed and said, "Yeah, we are. For about a year now."

"Wonderful!" Somnioria squealed. "Congratulations! When will you permanently be whole?"

Roxanne froze, understanding what Somnioria was asking and laughed. "You mean get married?! We've only dated for a year! I think it's a little too soon."

Somnioria shook her head gently. "Well, why wait if it is meant to be? Time is short; we saw a glimpse of that already. Still," She added as she gave it more thought. "I suppose I understand and admire your patience."

"Thanks." Roxanne said with a teasing snort and began to braid Somnioria's soft hair.

"If we are talking openly, Roxanne." Somnioria said. "I truly believe you and Megamind are meant to be. I have seen the spark in your eyes. I have seen how you make each other feel. I have never, in all my years, seen such a pure love."

Roxanne blushed a deep red and asked, "How old are you?"

"In Earth years?" Somnioria clarified. "Your years are short compared to most, so I would say around a thousand?"

"A thousand years?!" Roxanne gasped.

"In your life span, that is about your age." Somnioria reminded her. "Most of us live to be five-thousand or more. Of course, not all aliens live that long. I know of some that do not die peaceful deaths like most do, and I know for some that live for only a few days.

"The point is," Somnioria said, guiding them back to the main topic. "I have seen many other halves in my life already, and yours in unique. You have told me how different you were, and yet how close you became. You have overcome so many boundaries already and I see noting that will stop you."

Roxanne blushed, if possible, even more. She often thought about her relationship with Megamind. She was very happy to be with him and they were certainly in love. Megamind reminded her every time he sent a text y ending in LOL, what he thought meant Lots of Love. Often she wondered about the future, but only saw light. In the end she thought not too much about what might happened and just focused on what was happening now.

Later that night, Somnioria found it hard to sleep. Genamites don't need to sleep as long as humans, about five hours will suffice, but ever since she was stabbed she needed more sleep than usual and found it hard to fall asleep to begin with. She laid on her back on the couch and her eyes were wide open. Megamind and Minion were asleep somewhere in the lair and Roxanne had gone home hours ago.

Sleep would not come. Her nearly-healed wound ached terribly and her mind swam with too many thoughts to sleep. Somnioria sighed and thought she'd try to walk on her own. She had taken little steps with Roxanne, but not alone. She desperately wanted to, and felt once she got going she'd feel better.

Somnioria lifted the blanket off of her and slowly moved her stiff body so her legs hung over the side of the couch, sitting up. She took in a deep breath and got to her feet. Somnioria found it easier than she anticipated, but still difficult for being bed-ridden for nearly two weeks now. She stood on her own for a moment and move her right foot forward, then her left, and her right again.

Soon Somnioria was walking across the floor without any help and hardly felt any pain except for the ache below her rib, but she had become accustomed to it now. She walked across the room and remembered how she and Roxanne had left the lair to help Megamind and Minion and followed the same trail down the hall and through the secret entrance that ticked her skin. Somnioria gave a chuckle once outside in the night air and stood still.

She took in a deep breath and already felt much better. This is what she needed, some exercise in the warm summer air. Somnioria walked and looked out at the dark abandoned factories and wondered what waited inside. She let her feet make the smallest sounds against the wood as she ventured from the concrete and onto the docks. She pasted them and came across a small patch of grass. She found herself right where her new friends found her two weeks ago.

The grass stayed flat for a few feet and then dropped off into the lake. Though Somnioria didn't know, at some places of the lake more sand piled up before the grass could touch the water and made a tiny beach. Somnioria looked down at the water and it beats itself against the wall of earth and thought of walking into the water, wading in it or even swimming underneath to explore, but the star-lit sky and cool air was too good to escape from, and so Somnioria sat and hugged her knees at the ledge of the grass and looked out to the lake in deep thought.

Images and thoughts and feeling flew around her soul like a tornado. Yurektamee's face and body made her choke, her family's faces made her eyes sting, hearing the humans scream and her own people fighting for their lives made her ears ring. Somnioria shut her eyes tight and tried to shake these thoughts and feelings away. Though most went away, all she could think about was her sister.

She missed her terribly. And she wanted to be with her so badly.

The lair was quiet and still; not even a brain-bot could be seen drifting around, looking for spare nuts and bolts or completing a chore. Megamind was sound asleep in his popped-collared blue pajamas and black slippers, enjoying a dreamless sleep as he laid on his front, his arms holding his pillow. He felt his sleep shifted, as if someone was calling him. It was not a huge change, but it grew. He found himself in a doze now and could hardly hear a voice.

Wondering if it was important and slightly annoyed, Megamind opened his eyes and turned to his side, listening while trying to keep ahold of his will to sleep. It was a voice, but it was singing. Curiosity made him sit up and stretch his ears to listen, his tiredness slipping away, but he no longer cared. Megamind didn't recognized who was singing, but it sounded wonderful and was unlike any singing he had ever heard of. There were no instrument playing and the voice was so pure and seemed to drift through his very soul. He was captivated and so he threw on his black cape and walked quietly out of his room to listen and find the source of the singing.

Megamind crept down the hall and out of the lair. He turned his head towards the city, but his pink-ish ears told him otherwise. He turned towards the lake and the singing was its strongest now. It was now clear and Megamind understood that it was a wordless song, just someone singing a melody into the night. Having a good idea as to who it was, Megamind walked past the factories and other buildings and at last saw Somnioria with her back to him, singing and letting her fallen hair fly to her left gracefully.

Megamind smiled. The singing was beautiful and it was now explained why it didn't sound quite human. He thought of what a mermaid might sound like and compared it to Somnioria's song. Quietly as to not disturb her song, Megamind walked up to her right and sat with one knees up and the other leg bent to the side. He sat and listened, looking out to the water. He noticed that Somnioria's silver eyes were closed, and he had no plans to acknowledge his presence to her and disturb her.

After a few minutes of singing, Somnioria let one note fade away and she opened her eyes. She had felt Megamind's presence and was grateful for it. She gave a small smile and said,

"I hope I did not wake you, Megamind."

"Eh." He replied with a shrug. "I would have woken up in another hour or so." He smiled and added, "I like your song."

Somnioria chuckled. "Thank you." She looked up at the stars and fell into a gaze. "I was… hoping she would hear me, and maybe…" Somnioria realized she was speaking out loud and silenced herself as her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red.

But Megamind had listened well and gave her a begging look to go on.

Somnioria closed her eyes for a moment, looked back up at the stars, and then said, "Then maybe she would find me."

"She?" Megamind asked. "You mean… your sister?"

"Yes." Somnioria said with a nod. "I should not wish for her to come here; it is too dangerous for her, but if she came here, at least I could tell her how much I love her, I could know for sure that she was okay. And then maybe… I… I could have a chance against Yurektamee."

"Well, of course you would want her here." Megamind implored. "You miss her, but… um…" Megamind thought about it and asked, "How would she hear you? I mean, I understand you were hoping she'd hear your song, but she's too far away to hear and…"

Somnioria chuckled again and said with a smile, "No, no. I should have been more precise. When a Genamite sings, no matter how quiet or how far the distance, it can be heard by other Genamites if desired. No one would hear it, but a Genamite would. It's our way of calling. Music has always been a huge part of our culture and how we live."

"Oh." Megamind marveled.

He looked up at the stars as well and his mind drifted to his own past. He knew nothing. He didn't even know his birth name! He knew nothing about his planet, his people, his parents, and though he didn't take the time to think about it often, when he did he felt like piece of him was missing. But Somnioria knew a lot about space, even more than Minion. She might have the answers he needed, but Megamind had been putting off his questions to let Somnioria heal. He could no longer ignore it; he had to ask.

"Somnioria," He said to get her attention. "What… do you know who I am?"

Somnioria looked at her friend and said, "Yes, you are Megamind."

"No," Megamind corrected. "I meant… do you know what I am?"

Instead of her face falling in disappointment or her face lighting up with knowledge, she looked confused and gave a smile.

"Of course. You do not?"

Megamind sighed and shook his head. "All I know is that when I was eight-days-old, my planet was swallowed by a black-hole. I was able to escape with Minion to Earth."

Somnioria's jaws dropped and her eyes were huge. "Megamind! I had no idea, I truly am sorry."

"Roxanne didn't tell you?" Mgamind asked kindly and turned his green eyes to her.

"She told me about how you had battled with Metro Man and became a hero after the fall of Titan," Somnioria answered. "But she told me nothing of your youth. I suppose it makes sense then as to why you are here, but I assumed you had travelled or… well, to be honest I hadn't given it too much thought, but…"

"It's alright." Megamind said, cutting off Somnioria's blabbering.

"Yes," Somnioria breathed. "Anyways, yes I know what you are. You are a Grathack of the planet Zobek. The planet was known for its peaceful crust, hardly any earthquakes or natural disasters, but the soil was horrible for crops and rising livestock. However, it did have other natural resources such as the purest metals and rocks you could find anywhere. This suited well for the Grathacks, who were an intelligent, honorable and peaceful race to use their wisdom and knowledge to improve their lifestyles and other's every day with their inventions. I believe many 'firsts' of inventions were made by Grathacks."

Megamind looked out at the lake and stars, lost in thought. So, his people were brilliant inventors as well. Somnioria had called them "honorable" and a "peaceful" race. Would he have fit in if he had been raised on his home world?

"I had always wondered." Megamind admitted openly. "Not that it matter's – they're gone – but with everything being so slow, I had come to ask myself over and over again… and then you came…"

"Of course you would want to know." Somnioria said sympathetically. "It is natural. I just wish I had known it was gone. I had heard that it was a wonderful planet. You should be proud."

Megamind nodded and looked back at Somnioria. "I am. Thank you."

Somnioria gave a small nod and looked out at sky again. "We are alike in many ways, you and I."

Megamind returned his eyes to the stars and said, "Yes, that _is_ an accurate statement."

The two fell silent, but it was not an awkward pause. Megamind and Somnioria stared out into the night gladly. Somnioria still missed her home and mostly her sister, but she felt better since talking to Megamind. After some time, Somnioria started to sing again, with her eyes closed and her hopes big. Megamind merely listened and let her sing, enjoying the weather, the scenery, and the music.

When the sun started to rise, making the stars fade and turning the sky pink, red, and orange, Megamind saw that Somnioria had no plans to move or stop singing, and so he got up and walked back to the lair to join Minion for breakfast and start on work. Very vaguely, if one listened for it, Somnioria's Song could be heard in the lair, as soft as an echo, but the city could not hear it, too far away and too caught up in their own lives. As grateful as Somnioria was for Megamind's company, she was happy to be left alone.

When Roxanne came by after work, she could see and hear Somnioria singing, but did not walk up to her. When she joined Megamind in the lair and observed his work, he explained that Somnioria was singing so her sister could find her and the two agreed to leave her alone for a while.

All through the afternoon and dust, Somnioria sang. She sang all night, and all the next day. And the next day. And the next day. Needless to say, Somnioria sang for five days straight. Occasionally she paused to stare in silence out into the water or to sleep for a few hours, hoping to wake up to find her sister standing by her side, but she didn't come. And so Somnioria would sit up, wrap her arms around her knees, and sing her wordless melody for her sister to follow.

Her singing did not disturb or bother the people of Metro City, but Megamind and minion kept a wary eye on her. On Somnioria's fifth day of singing, the two stood outside the lair's secret entrance looked at each other.

"This is getting out of hand, Minion." Megamind said plainly.

Minion peered over at Somnioria's faded form and said, "She seems alright, sir."

"But what if no one ever comes?" Megamind hissed, his eyes swimming in concern. "For all she knows those bugs could have killed every last one of her people."

"Bildacons, sir." Minion corrected gently. "And we don't know that. Her sister might be coming right now. Space is pretty big, sir."

Megamind sighed and said, "I know; I just don't want her to get her hopes up." The blue-headed genius checked his holo-watch and said, "I have to go; Roxanne is meeting me for lunch."

"Have a good time, sir." Minion said with a smile and the two headed separate ways.

Somnioria sang in her native language, calling out for her sister to find her, her eyes full of tears, her notes a wide range and her voice dripping in emotion.

 _"_ _This planet's too small for my love._  
 _This galaxy's too small for your hope._  
 _This universe can't contain our joy,_  
 _So take me away!_

 _I don't care the distance,_  
 _I don't care how long it takes!_  
 _I just wanna be in your arms,_  
 _And have you in mine!"_

Somnioria looked down at the water and blinked away the tears; she wasn't that emotional, not really, but her eyes cried easily. It was annoying to be seen crying when she had always tried to be so tough. The water looked so cool in the hot summer noon and she thought of how nice it would be to wade in the lake. Perhaps she could stop her singing and move around; it would do her side some good at least.

Megamind tried not to use his holo-watch, but the lunch rush was starting, like always, and he was already getting excited looks and stares. His hand twitched for his watch, his eyes darted for a place to hide and disguise as Bernard, but his promise to come as him for Roxanne kept Megamind walking forward, and he was pleasantly surprised that apart from an occasional stare or whisper that was easy to ignore, no one bothered him or stopped him.

Though it was only noon, the day was incredibly hot, even for him. People seemed to wilt like flowers in the sun and scramble for shade inside or under umbrellas. Some walked quickly to get to lunch and get cool, come walked slow, unable to walk fast in the heat. Megamind tugged at his cape and swallowed, looking around for the little café Roxanne had asked him to arrive at.

It was no surprised when it was filled to the grim with people. Outside families sat under umbrellas and fed their children like baby-birds as the adults talked. A couple of lawyers talked of business with sandwiches and cups of sweet-tea with lemon in front of them. A few college teenagers sat in a large group at the edge of the road eating giant slices of pizza and laughed and joked.

Megamind managed to squeeze into the café and saw Roxanne waving at him, had managed to snag a booth by the window. She already had a large plate of fries and chicken tenders in front of her and quickly finished eating one she had dipped in ketchup, leaving a red stain on her lip. She licked it away and stood up to greet her love.

"Hey, you." Roxanne cooed and kissed his cheek.

The two sat and Megamind ate a fry from Roxanne's plate. The conversation started, and their nice long lunch-break. One of the many wonderful things about Roxanne were her discussion topics. They were never about the one secretary that was having an affair, or how unfair her boss was at work, or how the copy machine was out of ink again, but things such as information on the latest scoop and theories on her newest report. She had always had a way with words and that made her a wonderful storyteller; Megamind could sip his water and stare as he listened all day if allowed.

Roxanne found herself never bored with Megamind, always being enthusiastic to tell her about his latest invention or some fact or another. He told her with sparkling eyes she easily got lost in about how he repaired several brain-bots and a few equations he tackled just before lunch. He sometimes caught himself blabbering away or drifting off topic, but Roxanne never minded and enjoyed hearing him talk as she nibbled on her fries.

Oblivious to Metro City, a streak of light was hurtling towards the city. It tried to slow down, but it was very fast and the gravity wasn't helping matters. It saw the city and its only option was to try to land somewhere where it couldn't hurt any innocent bystanders. It whizzed over the lake and down a street, causing people to scream and jump behind cars and inside buildings in fear. Roxanne and Megamind, along with many others in the café, saw the light speed by, and felt and heard it crash with a bang.

Roxanne quickly threw down a twenty and she and Megamind ran out to the street to see what happened. Down at the very end of the street, past their sight, a cloud of dust hung over. The couple ran and pushed their way to a bronze statue of the globe, now in shambles beneath a heavy cloud of smoke. Humans observed carefully or ran away to safety. Megamind pulled out his D-Gun and Roxanne stood by his side, ready to face whatever it was.

A shadow appeared in the cloud as the creature limped forward. She walked out of the easing dust and coughed. Megamind and Roxanne relaxed, understanding who she was instantly. The invisible car zoomed up and turned visible again as Minion got out.

"Sir!" He gasped. "I saw another streak heading for Metro…" But the fish stopped at seeing who it was.

Her skin was red and her eyes were silver like Somnioria's. Her hair was yellow as corn and went down to her waist. She wore a bubblegum-pink shirt and shoes and a maroon skirt with wrappings as thin as bracelets decorating her arms with more pink. She had a scabbard that held a sword across her back and along her hips and she was dirty from her horrible landing; she also seemed to be favoring her left hand, cradling it and hissing at it. She shook her long hair out of her eyes and looked around cautiously.

 _"_ _Somnioria!"_ The girl called as it looked around the crowd for her sister. _"Somnioria! Where are you?!"_

"Megamind." Roxanne breathed.

"I know." Megamind whispered back with a smile.

He took a few steps towards the girl and she saw him. Megamind saw her eyes flash in confusion, most likely from seeing him on Earth and not his home planet, and then the silver orbs were consumed with fear.

"It's alright." He said, knowing perfectly well she didn't understand him. "We know Somnioria; we want to help."

At the sound of her sister's name, the girl's fear was overtaken with excitement as she cried out, _"Somnioria? Somnioria!"_

Roxanne nodded and walked up to her. She took the alien's right hand and gestured to the car, saying Somnioria's name. The girl seemed to be thinking for a moment, wondering if she could trust them, but she seemed to know something they didn't and she nodded, letting Roxanne guide her to the invisible car.

"Let's surprise Somnioria!" Roxanne giggled to Megamind and Minion as she helped seat the girl down in the back seat. "Minion, can you take us to her?"

"Yes, Ms. Richi!" Minion said gleefully as the males got in their seats. "Ms. Somnioria _will_ be surprised!"

Minion grove them away and Megamind called some brain-bots to start fixing the street and the bronze globe that once stood there. Roxanne watched the alien, who sat on her knees on the seat and looked out the window excitedly as they drove by, soaking in the images of the buildings and the land. She reminded Roxanne a lot of Megamind, so excited and observant. She also noticed that the alien had her left hand rest on her lap; her hand was skinned like a child that had fallen off of a bicycle.

With big grins, they pulled up to the green patch where Somnioria had been sitting and found her shaking herself dry like a dog. Roxanne used her hands to tell the alien to sit and wait and the alien nodded with a large smile. Roxanne hurried out of the car and approached Somnioria as she turned and pulled her long hair back up into her favored top-bun.

"Hey, Somnioria!" Roxanne said happily.

"Hello, Roxanne." Somnioria replied with a smile. "I had just been swimming in the water; it truly is beautiful in its cool depths."

Roxanne nodded, her excitement getting the best of her, and she said, "Listen, I had a surprise for you!"

Somnioria smiled kindly and chuckled. "Really? What is that?"

Roxanne signaled for the alien to come out and she opened the car door and stood with a beautiful smile across her red-skinned face. Somnioria's face of amusement changed to shock and her eyes and mouth were round. She could hardly believe that after all this time, after so much hope, she was finally here. Megamind and Minion got out of the car and watched. Roxanne walked over to Megamind and waited for their reaction.

Somnioria's mouth opened and closed, as if she had lost her voice, but then said, _"Harmony?"_

The alien called Harmony ran up to her sister while squealing, _"Somnioria!"_

Somnioria broke into a run and they met in the middle, clinging onto each other tightly. They laughed out their caught breath and simply held each other for a moment before speaking to each other in their native language.

 _"_ _I cannot believe you are alive!"_ Harmony gasped. _"I missed you so much!"_

 _"_ _I thought I would never see you again!"_ Somnioria said with a tearful laugh. She held Harmony so they could see each other and said, _"Let me look at you. Oh, let me look! You are even more beautiful than I remember! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

 _"_ _What?"_ Harmony asked. _"No, no I am okay. Are you hurt?"_ She checked.

 _"_ _Who cares?!"_ Somnioria laughed as a tear leaked out of each eye.

 _"_ _I do!"_ Harmony cried out and used her left hand to swipe away her sister's tears. She looked at her left hand and saw her scraped skin heal instantly. She heard a gasp and turned around to see the three Earth-dwellers that brought her here.

"She has healing-tears?!" Megamind gasped.

 _"_ _Oh."_ Somnioria said, thinking. _"Harmony."_

Harmony turned back to her and Somnioria kissed her sister full on the lips. They closed their eyes and held still for a few moments. Megamind, Minion, and Roxnne stood frozen. It was much like the kiss she gave Megamind, the kind of kiss a couple should give. Though Somnioria had not explained why she kissed Megamind when they first met, she now kissed her sister the same way and Harmony seemed to think it was normal.

The two sisters broke apart and they turned to look at the Earth-dwellers, with Somnioria placing an arm over Harmony's shoulders.

"Guys, this is Harmony." Somnioria introduced and Harmony smiled. "Well, you know who she is."

"Your sister!" Roxanne nodded with a smile, pushing her confusion away. "Welcome to Earth, Harmony."

"Thank you." She said in English, blushing a little. "It is an honor to meet a human, a Grathack and a Fallonexie."

"Harmony," Somnioria said. "They saved my life, more than once. They helped heal me when I was hurt and are defenders of their planet."

Harmony's eyes grew wide and she asked, "They did?"

Roxanne blushed a little and looked away. "Well, we…"

Harmony leaped into Roxanne and hugged her tight, like she had known the human all her life. Roxanne was caught off-handed, but hugged her back.

"Thank you." Harmony breathed. "Thank you so much for keeping my sister safe."

Harmony let go and ran to hug Megamind and Minion, too. It was clear just how different the two sisters were; while Somnioria seemed tougher and a fighter, Harmony was an exceptionally kind woman and seemed to hold such wisdom. She let go of Minion and turned to talk to Somnioria.

"Well, this is all so exciting!" Harmony said. She looked down at her hands and laughed. "Look, Somnioria! I am shaking!"

Somnioria laughed and took her right hand into her own pair. "I know. I understand. I have been waiting for so long… but now that you are here, we will be ready when Yurektamee comes back and defeat him for good!"

Harmony's eyes grew small with fear and looked at the other three, who were smiling at encouragement. "Yurektamee? He has already been here?"

Somnioria saw the fear in her sister's eyes and gave small nod, not wanting her to worry but also trying to be honest with her. "Yes. He followed me here and we had a battle. I almost had him, but I… I let him go and he stabbed me, but I am alright now!" She quickly added when Harmony's hands covered her mouth and her silver eyes flooded with tears.

"I… I cannot believe he almost got you, too." Harmony said, shaking her head and blinking her eyes dry. "He… he already got Mother…"

Somnioria's heart felt like a rock sinking on a river. She nodded. "I know. I was… I was with her." Somnioria chocked. "I miss her, as well." Somnioria gabbed Harmony's wrists and brought her hands down. "But it will all work out in the end, you will see. We will defeat Yurekatmee – and will do it together – and then we will go back home to Sugalight and help our people." She concluded with a smile.

Harmony blinked at Somnioria and stared for a moment. "You… you do not know." It was not a question; it was a statement.

Somnioria frowned. "I do not know what?"

Harmony looked away and took a step back, breaking their hold.

"Harmony." Somnioria said sternly.

Harmony had never been good at hiding secrets, always having a guilty expression on her face when she tried until she blurted it out. Somnioria glared at her. She thought she knew… but she wanted to hear her sister say it.

"Harmony." Somnioria repeated with more of a demanding tone.

"Somnioria," Harmony breathed. "Sugalight… well, it is… Sugalight… it was destroyed by a Gutha Bomb."

Somnioria gasped and her eyes swelled with more tears. She blinked and a few fell down her red cheeks, leaving moist trails. "No." She gasped and backed away. "No!" She said flatly and turned away.

"Oh, no." Megamind muttered as Roxanne held him tighter.

"Somnioria." Minion said gently, but she kept her back on them, facing the lake.

Somnioria had her eyes tightly shut. It hurt to cry, and slowly, the sadness in her died and was replaced with a burning rage, the kind that made her dangerous. A Grutha Bomb was one of the most explosive bombs in the known universe; their planet might as well have never existed.

Harmony had seen this happen time and time again; Somnioria always tried not to cry or seem sad, not wanting other to care for her so she could tend to them. She always did it for Harmony and could see what was going on inside of Somnioria's head.

"No way!" Somnioria spat, not looking back at the people she loved. "It was… it was just there! I was captured and dragged to the ship. I was hit on the head and was only vaguely aware of my surrounding until I fell asleep. I awoke in chains and behind bars. I had… no idea… I thought some of us were alive…"

"As far as I know," Harmony said carefully, taking a step forward. "I am the only one that managed to survive. My shield…"

"How many of us did he slaughter!?" Somnioria suddenly shouted, making everyone jump. "Theadosha? Ruth? Nathaniel? Kathaz? Aphrodite?! If I was there… I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" Somnioria screamed and pulled out her bow and an arrow; she shot at an old factory and it made a small bang to release some of her anger.

"Do not be foolish!" Harmony said firmly. "There is nothing you could have done."

"A single warrior can tip the scale." Somnioria said quietly.

"We cannot dwell on the past." Harmony reminded her and held her empty hand, the one not holding onto her bow. "What is done is done. We have to keep moving forward. Do not forget the past, for that is how we learn, but we cannot allow ourselves to be consumed by it and forget to live."

Somnioria, surprisingly, started to chuckle, and then laughed a little. She turned to Harmony with dried-off eyes and said with a smile, "You always were wiser than me, hu Little Sis?"

Harmony smiled and shrugged smugly.

Somnioria laughed and put her sister in a soft choke-hold to ruffle Harmony's long yellow hair. She laughed and soon the laughter proved to be contagious and Megamind, Roxanne, and Minion laughed, too. Harmony grabbed Roxanne by the wrist and pulled her into a hug with her sister. They all laughed and started towards the lair, grabbing the males by the hand and having them come, too.


	4. Showdown

Over the next few days, Somnioria and Harmony proved to be very good house-guests to Megamind and Minion, who allowed them to stay in the lair. At first Minion had searched for a sleeping bag for Harmony, but the two sisters were happy sharing the couch, explaining that's what they had done it all of their lives. Growing up they shared a bed in their hut and they found it difficult to sleep otherwise.

For Harmony, everything was completely new, and she was extremely enthusiastic about it all, from the brain-bots ("Oh my stars, they are so adorable!"), to Minion's cooking ("My! I had never tasted anything so wonderful!"), to following Megamind around like a hyper puppy and dancing to his favored 80s rock ("Oh, come Megamind! Please dance with me!"). She was captivated by how much humans loved music and nearly every song made her want to dance and sing.

Somnioria had to explain to Megamind that music was a huge part of Genamite culture and their way of life, and he was only too happy to turn the music up a little louder and take a break to dance with Harmony, who proved to dance just as well as him if not better and sing just as gracefully as Somnioria; he assumed it was a Genamite thing.

Another change was now that Somnioria had completely recovered and had a sparring partner, she and Harmony trained every morning and did not stop until noon. On Harmony's first morning on Earth, Somnioria had asked at breakfast if there was a place to train, but all there was were the docks and factories; the girls were only too happy with them and were delighted to start their training again.

Roxanne had been off that day and was at the lair with them that morning, and so she had decided to watch the Genamites train; Megamind and Minion had said they would watch for a moment, but then must get to work.

Somnioria and Harmony stood several long feet apart from each other, but stared with cunning smiles. Roxanne had sat on a crate with shining eyes and Megamind and Minion waited for the entertainment to begin.

"Other species in the cosmos has always looked down on Genamites because we are not willing to cross lines others trample over," Somnioria called over to Harmony, giving a motivational speech. "But we win the fight because we win it the right way!" Somnioria pulled out her bow and an arrow and aimed it at her sister. "Now show me what you can do!"

Harmony held her right hand in a fist and used her arm to block her body. In an instant, a shield appeared at her birthmark, maroon with a sun and moon with stars, and she used her other hand to pull out her sword, ready for battle. Somnioria shot an arrow and Harmony blocked it with her shield, making the arrow disappear. Somnioria pulled out three and shot them at the same time, making Harmony shield herself twice and having to do a huge jump up to avoid the last.

Harmony threw her shield and Somnioria rolled to the side to dodge it. The shield, without Somnioria knowing it, flew in the air and spun back like a boomerang and slammed her in the back of the head. Somnioria saw stars and felt a cut on her neck. Roxanne gasped and Megamind and Minion stared, but Somnioria laughed as Harmony landed back down on the wood.

"HA! When did you learn that?!" Somnioria laughed and ran up to attack.

"There is quite a lot you do not know about me!" Harmony teased as she dodged her sister.

Somnioria hung her bow across her chest and pulled out an arrow, twirling it and turning it into a spear. She ran up to Harmony and she used her sword to block Somnioria's attack.

"Of course there is!" Somnioria sneered with a smile. "I do not read minds!"

Harmony laughed and smacked her sword against Somnioria's spear. They clanged metal and fought on while talking.

"Wait," Megamind called frantically. "She can read minds?!"

Harmony laughed at her friend's reaction and said while fighting Somnioria, "Not exactly. I can read your emotions and state of mind. If I focus, I can feel what it is like to be you. I can understand you, experience you."

"Every Genamite as a special gift." Somnioria elaborated on as she ducked and swung-kicked for Harmony. She fell and Somnioria pointed her spear at Harmony's neck, but Harmony swung her sword to smack the spear out of Somnioria's hand. "Mine is to heal; Harmony's gift is to understand."

Harmony kicked Somnioria in the jaw and the white-haired sister fell back. Harmony leaped up and Somnioria started to run towards the abandoned factories; Harmony followed.

"Mother could also heal." Harmony added to their friends, who were still by the lair, watching in awe. "Father could see into the future."

"A wise, kind-hearted man." Somnioria said. "We never knew him – he died when we were babes – but Mother always spoke very highly of him."

"Of course she would; he was her other-half."

Somnioria ran up the wall of a factory and Harmony followed. They ran across the roofs, Harmony throwing her shield and Somnioria jumping out of its way. Harmony did a leap up into the air and Somnioria saw her o it out of the corner of her eye. She stopped running and aimed her arrow. Smiling cleverly, she waited until the last minute to jump back just as Harmony laded where she once was, and then Somnioria shot the wooden-boards Harmony stood up and she fell through the roof.

Somnioria paused as she put away her bow, and then she heard a laugh as Roxanne, Megamind and Minion ran up to the factory.

Harmony flew up through the hole in the roof and landed next to Somnioria, pocketing her sword as she laughed. "Interesting that you chose to shoot the roof and not your enemy." Harmony acknowledged when she caught her breath.

Somnioria laughed and clamped Harmony's shoulder, covering the cut on the back of her neck with her other hand. "Thank you, though I could never hurt you, but let that be a lesson, Harmony. Your opponent will try to find other means to win the fight; you have always had an open-mind and you must be sure to use it in battle. Be prepared."

"Yes, Somnioria." Harmony said with a nod.

"You did very well." Somnioria added in pride, removing her hand from her own neck; the cut was gone. "You are truly quite the warrior, Little Sis." She looked down at the Earth-dwellers and asked, "Are you planning on joining us?"

Megamind held up his gloved hands and said, "I would, but I really should get to work."

"Yeah, and I should help him, ma'am." Minion quickly added, privately not wanting to get into a fight, even if it was training, with either of them.

Harmony nodded and Somnioria said, "Of course. Good luck."

They jumped down as the males turned for the lair and Harmony asked Roxanne, "Would you like to join us?"

Roxanne blushed and said, "I don't think so. I'm not very good."

Somnioria looked at her with a puzzled look, but Harmony smiled and nodded, understanding. Roxanne knew she knew was she meant, and the human was unsure if she grateful for Harmony's gift or not.

"Alright," Harmony said, stopping Somnioria from asking to elaborate for her. "Well, we should keep going."

They would not stop until noon. By then Somnioria and Harmony were hot and a little short of breath, but their eyes sparkled and they looked pleased. Roxanne would stand up when they came over to her and together the females would go into the lair for lunch.

Somnioria and Harmony kept a close eye out for Yurektamee and his army, knowing he was bound to come back; Somnioria remembered the threat he had made. Though she knew she had left a horrible wound on his hand, she was sure he would be back soon to claim her life and the Earth.

Harmony did point out that Yurektamee was not, or had not, a Healer like Somnioria was and thus it would take longer to heal. It may even be possible that she caused him to lose his hand. Somnioria laughed and said that he was too strong for such a fate, but agreed that he was most likely taking his time to recover himself and his army. It would not be easy to defeat Yurektamee, but they had to try. There was no room for doubt.

Though Somnioria and Harmony trained hard every morning, they knew better than to train past noon.

"We cannot let fear and work consume us." Harmony had said wisely when Megamind pointed this out to the sisters one cool afternoon in the lair. Roxanne was working on her laptop on the couch while Somnioria ran a brush through her hair. Harmony stood by Megamind and watched him work with sparkling eyes.

"So many times people tire themselves and forget what they are fighting for to begin with." Harmony went on. "For example, what do you invent for?"

Megamind looked at her with a smile and said, "Well, it's what I'm good at and it helps Metrocity."

Harmony nodded and said, "Suppose you worked day and night, no rest or sleep. No dates with Roxanne, no talking to Minion, no sunshine or walks, nothing but work. You would not even stop to go out into the city and fight crime. You would get tired, irritable; soon all you would know is your work."

Harmony paused and Megamind thought about the scenario. It would be a lie to say that sometimes he didn't get caught up in his work and would keep going without sleep or breaks, but he was careful to never let it get too far. The idea of missing out on such things sounded miserable, which is the point he knew Harmony was trying to make.

"You would forget what you invent for." She concluded. "You would forget the joy you find in inventing, you would miss your time with your friends and city, and you would grow cold and miserable. I am even guessing your inventions would not be as good as they could be because of it."

Megamind nodded and commented, "Yes, that's probably true."

"It is the same with anything else." Harmony said. "It is good to work, especially when it is something you love to do, but you have to have balance of work and play so you will not grow weary and tired. You must never forget what you work for."

Just then, the 80s music playing quietly in the lair changed songs and Harmony gasped, creating a huge smile and she did a little spin in excitement, twirling her skirt.

"Oo! I love this song!" Harmony cheered and Megamind turned up the volume; the song was I Wanna Dance by Whitney Huston. Harmony ran up to her sister and grabbed one of her hands. "Come on, Somnioria! Dance with me!"

Somnioria frowned as she put down her hairbrush and was reluctant as Harmony tried to pull her off the couch. "No, I really…"

"Oh, come now!" Harmony said kindly and pulled her sister up. "Have some fun!"

Somnioria still looked like she would like nothing more than to sit on the couch and watch, but she seemed to be unable to deny her sister's wishes. Harmony guided her to the center of the room where they held hands and started at a two step back and forth to the rhythm of the music. After a few moment of it, Somnioria gave a sly grin and lifted one of Harmony's hands above their heads to spin her.

Harmony laughed gleefully and Somnioria dipped her quickly. They let go of each other's hands and Harmony took a few steps back from her sister, smiling with mischief, giggling all the way. Somnioria was ready, chuckling, and Harmony ran up to her and slid under her legs, bending so low her hair dragged on the floor. Somnioria turned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and putting her other hand on her waist.

Somnioria threw Harmony up in the air and she did a triple side-flip in the air while Somnioria spun on the spot several times, looking like a red blur. Megamind and Roxanne stared with opened mouths and Minion, who was doing laundry, walked by and caught sight of them and stopped to watch with a huge grin on his scaled face. Harmony fell back down and landed in Somnioria's outstretched arms, letting her head hang and her arms and legs stick out, all the while the sisters' laughter had grown until it was loud and proud.

For a moment, the two females laughed of pure happiness, but then they started to glow so they looked like pure white people, like angels from heaven above. The Earth-dwellers gasped and Minion dropped his basket of clothes. The two white forms started to come together, combining together to form one huge form.

Just as it looked like it was about to turn into something more, there was a flash and Somnioria and Harmony slip apart and turned back to normal, landing on the floor and tired from the experience. Somnioria had landed on her front and lifted herself to rest on her hands and knees, one hand holding her head. Harmony had landed on her back and sat up at once, turning to look at Somnioria with excitement in her eyes.

"Somnioria!" Harmony cheered as she stood up and her sister turned to her with a smile. "We almost had it that time! We were so close!"

"I know!" Somnioria replied and stood up, her smiled big and her eyes sparkling. "I was so sure… well, no matter! We will get there someday! I know we will!"

Roxanne ran up to them and asked, "Are you two okay?"

"We are fine." Somnioria answered.

"What was that?!" She awed. "You two glowed and… and…"

"An incredibly rare ability, only possible by Genamites." Harmony explained. "When two Genamites are close, sometimes they can be so close their bodies combined. They are one being, the best and worst of both. A fusion. Only a few have ever been able to perform one, and those were other halves, close friends, or siblings."

"That's… amazing." Megamind awed as he joined the ladies; Minion stayed behind to look at some monitors.

"It is something to be valued." Harmony said. "We used to spend days training and dancing, trying to fuse, knowing full-well we may never achieve our goal; it is rare even among Genamites, you see, but recently we had been so close…"

"Um…"

"One day we will get there." Somnioria said confidently. "But we must be ready for when are enemies rage at our front door. We cannot let this planet fall."

"Uh…"

"Yes!" Megamind said with a big grin.

"Don't worry." Roxanne said boldly. "We won't let Yurektamee take over Metro City or the Earth or anywhere else for that matter!"

"Sir!" Minion called nervously, his eyes small and he had a shaking finger pointed to a screen. "We may want to go take a look outside!"

The other four looked at the monitors hooked up with the telescope and the Death Ray. They quickly ran outside and stood in front of the lair with their eyes to the clouds. Harmony gasped. Megamind, Roxanne and Minion stared. Somnioria's eyes flashed in anger. Creeping through the clouds and down into the blue sky, a spaceship much bigger than the last one floated through the air.

"Yurektamee." Somnioria hissed.

"What kind of timing is this?" Harmony asked as she walked up to be next to her sister.

Somnioria turned to the Earth-dwellers and said, "I hope you were serious about being ready for him. We have a lot to do."

"And we will do it together." Harmony added sternly. "All of us."

"That's right!" Minion said, backing her up.

"Yurektamee won't stand a chance!" Megamind said as he did a fist-pump.

"We're ready for him!" Roxanne added confidently.

"I would not have it any other way." Somnioria said with a nod.

"That ship is bigger than the last one." Roxanne observed, looking back at the ship as it slowly floated towards Metro City.

"Last time he came on a scout-ship." Somnioria explained. "That is one of the main ships. And look! He brought more scout-ships with him!" She said and pointed to the dozen of scout-ships that were following the bigger ship. "I guess those are full of Bildacons."

"He has come with a promise of war." Harmony added. "We must not let him take this planet. He will try to come it of resources and new slaves, but we will not let him!"

"Anyone have any ideas?" Roxanne asked.

"I already have one!" Megamind said with a big grin and started twiddling with his watch as the other four got closer and listen to him explaining the plan.

It was early afternoon and many humans started to notice the huge ship moving ever so slowly down on the downtown area, much like the first scout-ship that came. This one was enormous, slightly shorter than most buildings and scraping them as it floated down the street, crushing walls and shattering windows. People ran for safety and cars started to be rolled out of the ship's way. It lightly touched the pavement, which crumbled under the ship's weight as it landed.

Some people peered at it. Someone already had the Megamind signal up in the clouds, calling for help. Some pulled out their cellphones and called the police. The ship's door opened and the shadows of the Bildacons blocked the light from inside. They stood for a moment before charging out of the ship with their spears pointing to the humans and starting the attack.

Mothers grabbed their children and ran. Cars tried to run over them, but they were stopped and being torn apart by their powerful shells and spears. People started to run the opposite direction or hide in alleyways. Citizens were getting word from the other side of the city and getting ready to flee the city, just in case. It was chaos, and Yurektamee liked it.

He walked down to the doorway and stood, absorbing the falling of the city at his hand. Both hands were whole and ready to fight. He looked around with piercing red eyes and grinned. Somnioria was not here. Yurektamee knew he killed her! It was over and there was nothing in his way.

Suddenly, a sound of an electric guitar rang through the air and many of the roaches stopped attacking and looked around wildly. Yurektamee walked down the ramp and turned to see past the ship, out into the lake. The song "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister played as red and blue lights shone just above the water's surface.

The lights formed the shape of Megamind's logo and they exploded like sticks of dynamite. At the center, floating on a hover-bike, Megamind stood and glared at Yurektamee, who snarled under his saber-teeth. He pulled out his sword from scabbard and took a stance for battle.

Megamind zoomed across the lake and the formation of his logo followed. It wasn't until it zoomed closer that it was seen to be brain-bots, all ready to fight.

Yurektamee pointed his sword to Megamind and yelled to his soldiers, _"Destroy the Grathack!"_

The brain-bots flew past their daddy and started to chew and kick and zap the cockroaches as they tried to stab and tear the robots apart. Megamind leaped off of his bike as it flew right into Yurektamee. He gave a grunt as it crashed into him, but he did not waver in his stance and was unmarked. He merely popped his neck and growled at Megamind in his own language,

 _"_ _Is that all you got?"_

Megamind pulled out his D-Gun and started to shoot at Yurektamee, but he used his sword to shield himself with the hits. Megamind stared at the smoking word and Yurektamee blew on it. To him, this was nothing more than a game.

"Are you serious?!" Megamind yelled in frustration, wondering how it was that the sword wasn't, at least, disintegrated.

Yurektamee laughed and ran towards Megamind. He swung his sword and Megamind ducked and started to run down the street. Yurektamee laughed out into the oranging-sky and started to chase, using his strength to kick cars and polls after him.

"This feels oddly familiar!" Megamind yelled out.

 _"_ _No one here to protect you with her gone, is there?"_ Yurektamee taunted. _"If Somnioria could not fight me, what makes you think you ever stood a chance?"_

Yurektamee heard a yell and turned in time to see Harmony leaping towards him with her sword above her head. He blocked her attack with his sword and they dueled, Harmony's hair flying and her eyes snapping.

 _"_ _Another Genamite?"_ Yurektamee said and then gave a harsh laugh. _"You are NOTHING against me!"_

 _"_ _Your reign of terror ends before the sun sets on the lake, Yurektamee!"_ Harmony promised in their alien language and she swung for his head, but he dodged it and kicked Harmony down.

BANG! Yurektamee tumbled into a building and felt a spider-web crack in it, he shook his head and looked up to see nothing but Harmony, but in front of him Minion and Roxanne were sitting in the invisible car; Minion had hit him to save Harmony.

The car turned visible and Roxanne pulled out a huge gun from the canon and started to shoot from the window. The bullets would not get past Yurektamee's muscles, but they did scrape his skin and cut his arms and chest. He merely growled and ran up to the car, grabbed the front of it, and threw it into the air.

"NO!" Megamind yelled and Harmony attacked Yurektamee, but some brain-bots grabbed hold of the car and gently set it down.

Roxanne got out and held her pounding heart while Minion hurried to the trunk and pulled out more weapons. Harmony dueled with Yurektamee, relying on her speed and agility to save her, and using her shield to block his attacks, but the hooved alien was stronger and slowly lured Harmony against a wall. He moved his arm up to strike, but an arrow shot him by the side of his face and shattered on the brick wall.

Yurektamee roared in pain and turned to see Somnioria racing towards him and she punched him in the jaw, but it did not do anything to him. He grabbed Somnioria by the wrist and slammed her into the wall.

 _"_ _You!"_ He growled. _"But I destroyed you!"_

 _"_ _How is this for destroyed?!"_ Somnioria snarled and did a backflip to kick Yurektamee away and ran up the wall to flip behind him.

Yurektamee turned and saw Megamind, Minion, Roxanne, Somnioria and Harmony closing in on him against the wall, all armed and ready to fight.

 _"_ _I see."_ Yurektamee said in a language only Somnioria and Harmony could understand. _"You think you can hold me down. No one can! I will take you ALL down!"_

"Everyone, together!" Somnioria instructed and she shot three of her arrows at once.

Harmony threw her shield like a Frisbee and Megamind, Minion and Roxanne shot their guns at Yurektamee, but though he braced himself for it, it did little and he soon stood unharmed though the shots still kept coming. He raced up to Minion and punched him right off of his feet. He aimed for Roxanne, but Megamind got in the hoofed-alien's way and they both got hit by Yurektamee's brace knuckles and rolled away torn and busied.

Yurektamee kicked and swung his word at Harmony when she attacked, and the yellow-haired girl received a nasty gash that made her scream on her left arm. Somnioria attacked him, driving his focus off of Harmony. The two battled fiercely, spear verses sword. Yurektamee was quicker and did a spin-kick to knock Somnioria off of her feet and stabbed her in the right leg to keep her at the floor. Somnioria let out a horrible siren's scream and glared up at her enemy.

 _"_ _It is a shame you will not live to see everything fall by my hand,"_ Yurektamee sneered, pointing his sword to Somnioria's heart. _"But you belong to me, and I say your time is up, sweetheart."_

 _"_ _NO!"_

Harmony ran forward as Yurektamee trust his sword down and Harmony made it to her fallen sister and held her tight, her back to Yurektamee.

Megamind gasped and held Roxanne close as she yelled and tears filled her eyes. Minion gasped and sprung up to his feet. Yurektamee was knocked off of his hooves and fell on his face. He looked up. An explosion of light had gone off the minute the two sisters touched and now they glowed as their bodies slowly merged into one.

They were fusing.

The glowing ceased and a new creature stood on two feet, wearing bright-pink high-heel boots that went to her knees. She had four arms decorated with pink wrappings and wore a magenta shirt and tights with a maroon skirt; she looked like she just came out of a rock-n-roll concert. She had long yellow hair that went to her waist and four silver eyes, the top pair oval like Somnioria's, the bottom pair circle like Harmony's. She and a birthmark on her forehead and another on one of her right hands, and scars like Somnioria's on her cheek and neck.

The fusion opened her eyes and they were silver. She looked down at her body with an open mouth and touched herself with her new four arms.

"Somnioria!" She said in a voice that sounded like Harmony's. "Harmony!" She also said in a voice much like Somnioria's. "We… we fused! We did it! We did it? No! Yes! No! I told you we were close! Wow, look! We… I have four arms!" The fusion touched her arms and moved two of her hands to her face to feel her new eyes. "And four eyes!"

The fusion started to laugh and did a twirl on the spot. She looked at herself as she laughed, while Megamind, Minion and Roxanne stared.

"I can't believe it!" Roxanne gasped and hugged Megamind around his shoulders.

Yurektamee roared in fury as he stood and yelled, _"What are you, foul creature?!"_

The fusion ceased her laughing and said with a smile, "That is a good question. Who am I?" She looked down at Yurektamee and glared at him with a smile. She knew what to do and was not afraid.

"I am her determination. I am her compassion. I am the protector. I am the peacemaker." The fusion pulled an arrow and a shield as she spoke. "I am her faith. I am her love." She held the arrow with both of her left arms and put the shield down at her waist. The glowed and seemed to be fusing as she went on. "I am their honor. I am their family. I…" The new weapon stopped glowing and revealed to be an electric guitar. "Am Hope!"

"A guitar?" Megamind puzzled at.

Hope grinned at Yurektamee as he raised his sword and charged for her. She ran a hand down the strings and physical waves made by the music ringed and made Yurektamee fly down the street and roll on the concrete, scraping his purple skin. He looked up on his hands and knees, past his falling ponytail, and stood up.

"Let us _rock_ this battle!" Hope said and started to play a rock song like there was no tomorrow.

The waves shattered shaking first-floor windows and made Yurektamee pant his hooves down in the road. Hope walked up to him and used the back of his guitar like a war-hammer and hit him so he flew through a building and rolled. He coughed as Hope emerged from the smock as she played the guitar slow so no waves came out.

"Ready for an _encore performance_?" Hope sneered with a devilish grin.

Yurektamee stood up and started to fly Metro Man-style. He zoomed up to Hope and punched her so hard she slid backwards in her boots and sunk slowly deeper into the road until she was knee deep and finally stopped. She shook her head and stepped out of her little ditch. Yurektamee flew up to her to do it again, but Hope quickly strung her guitar and the waves from it made him fly backwards, through a building and into a cloud of dust.

"We have to end this, Somnioria." Hope said. "This has to stop. I know. Let us end this, together!"

Hope ran into the cloud of dust and up to Yurektamee's rising form and made her guitar disappear with a twirl of her four hands and kicked him so he slid father down and stole his Sword of Ever-Flowing Blood as she did so. It was a little small in her bigger body, but she managed to hold with both of her left hands to Yurektamee's chest.

 _"_ _Offer me riches."_ Hope demanded quietly and cut his left cheek.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Yurektamee hissed through gritted teeth, his red eyes on his own sword turned against him.

 _"_ _Bribe me with power and your armies."_ Hope added and cut his right cheek.

 _"_ _Everything I have is yours."_ Yurektamee said with a shaking voice as he struggled to control himself.

 _"_ _Beg me for your life."_ Hope hissed and had the sword in her hand touch Yurektamee's cold heart.

 _"_ _Please,"_ He spat, a twinge of fear in his eyes. _"Anything you want, it's yours."_

Hope leaned in closer to look her enemy dead in the eyes. _"I want my mother back, you son of a bitch._ _"_

Hope lifted the sword above her head and thrust it down.

There was a horrid scream that rang through the air. The Bildacons froze and some were killed by a brain-bot, but some wondered why their enemy stopped attacking. People looked out their windows and door cautiously, still in hiding. Megamind and Roxanne looked at the cloud of dust and waited. Minion ran up to him and looked at the cloud.

"Was that…?"

"We don't know." Megamind interrupted.

"Look!" Roxanne said and pointed at the cloud.

A shadow appeared in the cloud. It was hard to tell its size, but it looked strong and it's head was down. It held a sword in one hand. Megamind pointed his D-Gun at it and Roxanne covered her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks.

The shadow came closer and it soon showed that it had four arms, not two. It looked about eight feet tall and its long hair could be seen flying in the light breeze. Megamind lowered his gun slightly and Hope emerged from the cloud, her head down and the Sword of Ever-Flowing Blood grazing the floor, the blade dipped in blood.

Hope lifted her head and saw Megamind, Minion and Roxanne standing in front of her and looking at her. She dropped the sword and walked towards them. She stopped in front of them and bent her knees and sat on her feet to be level with them. Her right leg was cute and so was her bottom left one. She simply stared at the three and it was hard to tell if she recognized them or not.

Roxanne took a step forward and asked shyly, "Um, do you remember us?"

Hope chuckled and smiled kindly. "How could I forget?"

Roxanne smiled and Megamind and Minion relaxed. Hope closed her eyes. She glowed again and slowly Somnioria and Harmony separated. When they stopped glowing they could be seen holding each other. Somnioria's leg was still cut pretty bad and she leaned against her sister to help stand. Harmony's arm was still cut and Somnioria placed a still hand on it to help stop the bleeding.

"That was amazing!" Roxanne cheered.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Minion asked the sisters.

"We will be alright." Somnioria answered with a smile. "I shall heal us with my tears later."

The Bildacons ran in a panic into the cloud of dust where Yurektamee's body laid. After a moment the Bildacons ran out in a crowd with their leader's body over their heads and they ran into their ships. Megamind moved to go after them, but Somnioria said,

"Let them go, Megamind. They are useless without their leader. After they retreat, they will have no idea what to do with themselves. They may starve to death for all we know."

"Do they have a home planet?" Megamind asked as they watched the cockroaches pile into their ships and struggle to get away.

"No." Somnioria answered. "They do not have their own planet, but the ones they have conquered, but with Yurektamee dead the planets will soon gain their freedom again. His reign ended today."

"All thanks to Hope." Harmony added with a smile.

Somnioria smiled back as the ships flew away, but then it faded as she thought about the future. "But what do we do now, Harmony? Sugalight is destroyed. Our people are dead. We have no home to go back to."

"Of course you do." Megamind said and took a step forward, a big smile on his face and his green eyes sparkling. "You can stay here."

Somnioria and Harmony exchanged looks before looking back at him and peering over his shoulder to see Minion and Roxanne. With everything that had been going on, they sisters didn't really think about what to do after it was over. They loved Earth and thusly had protected it, but the thought of living on the planet was unsettling.

"You mean, here? On Earth?" Harmony asked.

"It is a thought…"

"It is a wonderful thought!" Harmony interrupted her sister. "Could we? Earth is such a wonderful place, and our new family is here, too!"

Minion grinned and said, "So, you'll stay?"

Harmony grinned even wider and nodded.

Somnioria laughed and said, "Yes, of course. This is our home."

Roxanne laughed and went up to gently hug the two sisters. Megamind then stole her and gave her a kiss and held her close. Minion cheered and some of the humans started to gather around them and cheer. Somnioria held Harmony closer while the yellow-haired alien smiled and gave a little way from under her sister's protection.

Somnioria looked around the city and noticed all of the destruction Hope, Yurektamee and his army had caused. She also noticed the throbbing pain in her leg and said to Harmony,

"We have a lot of cleaning up to do."

Harmony also looked around as Megamind and Roxanne acknowledged the citizens' thanks and she smiled sheepishly. It would take time to get used to it all, the new home, the new answers, the plans for recovering and rebuilding, but the two alien sisters read each other's mind (one of them in a literal sense) and knew they wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Thank you so much for reading** ** _Beyond the Mind, Beyond the Stars!_** **If you liked it be sure to favor it and I LOVE reviews, so any comment is welcomed and much appreciated! And be sure to read my other stuff, too!**

 **As a side note, the Genamites were heavily inspired by Starfire from Teen Titans and Gems from Steven Universe. They are my own species and Megamind and Minion's species' culture and planet is simply me guessing. I've seen many different takes on it, all are wonderful, but I wanted to do something different.**

 **Lastly, please ask my permission first before using Somnioria, Harmony, or Yurektamee for anything, If you use them, please credit me, not simply for copyright stuff, but also because I wanna see it! :)**

 **Thanks again for making it this far, and I hope you like it! 3**


End file.
